Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Ritual Duelist!
by bopdog111
Summary: I am doing this for the sake of my Grandfather who has passed away from 1942, to 2017. A boy that has powerful Ritual Monsters ihas joined Duel Academy to duel, and little does he know their is evil lurking about. No Jaden Yuki. Adopted by ryanvanmatre22 only for grammar correction this story is still alive.
1. The New King of Games!

**I figured that the God Duelist was a bit to far so I decided to renew it into a new fic. This time it's about Rituals since I am a big fan of them! ENJOY!**

* * *

A boy was running to Duel Academy. He is a boy who has short brown hair. His attire is composed of Gray school uniform, while having a zipper he leaves it un-zip, and having black buttons, and has on blue jeans that is nice, and neatly stainless. His sneakers are red, and white like how a real teenager has on. He has on a belt that is brown, while having a Sliver Buckle, and has on two Deck Boxes, one green, and one blue.

"Crap, crap, crap LATE! Neven again am I staying up all night watching that YouTube channel about CoryxKenshin!" The teen cried running to the dome. (A/N: CoryxKenshin is a great YouTuber check his channel out sometime.)

Someone stepped in the way as the teen bumped into him spilling out the kids deck, and Duel Disk. As he went to put them up he told the man "Sorry dude."

The person looked over the equipment he dropped, "Your a duelist?" The teen looked over, and said "Yeah, I'm just trying out for the academy." The man chuckled at that, "You don't say." As he opened his Deck Box. The teen got up after finishing making sure everything wasn't missing, "Yeah." His eyes widen seeing who he was talking to, and gaped "Wait a minute your..."

The man gave him a card saying "Here. Something tells me you need him more than I do." "Whoa for real?" The teen took the card before the noticed the man walking off, "Th-Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" "I know ya won't." The man gave a thumbs-up before leaving. The teen looked seeing the card was a powerful monster called...

...Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Whoa. Who'd ever..." A beep was heard on his watch as he paled "AW no! I'm late!" He placed the Dragon in the Blue Deck Box, as he said "I can never be the best Duelist, if I'm late to Duel!"

* * *

 **(Cue: Get your Game On!)**

Inside some arena was several students trying out as an announcement was heard **"Attention all applicants who have passed their Evaluation Exam for thoses who have failed try again next year."**

 _'And have fun at Duel Monsters community college. Hehehehe.'_ A man who looked like a woman chuckled in his mind. His name was Dr. Vellian Crowler. He has on a blue uniform with His usual outfit consists of the a more regal variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. His blonde hair is sectioned in two layers, with the layer furthest from his face tightly-bound in a ponytail, and he also wears crescent-shaped earrings.

Suddenly a centipede like monster appeared as it attacked a boy with Light blue hair as he thought nervously _'Aw man! I can barely concentrait with all these Academy Kids staring at me. Judging me what I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in this school.'_

 **"Last check in for the Academy Duel exams. If you have not checked in please do so now."**

* * *

"Well ladies that's it." A man with a black suit stared at his watched as he insrutcted the woman "Mark all the no-shows no-shows." The woman nodded, as they started-

"Wait wait wait wait wait!"

Startled the three looked forward to see the teen from earlier climbing up as he said "You can't count me out yet! Name's Mochia. Daisuke Mochia! And I'm ready, and uh... can you help me out here?" He chuckled sheepishly as the trio sweat-dropped.

* * *

Back at the stand-ups the kid with the light blue hair wiped the sweat from his fore-head as Daisuke looked over saying "Whoa! Look at them go!"

They see one duel interesting. It was a brown haired student wearing a white uniform. He has 3200 Life Points left, and has a Vorse Raider on the field in Attack Mode, and a facedown.

* * *

 _Vorse Raider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

His Dueling Proctor has 1900 Life Points, has a Big Shield Gardna, and a Gear Golem the Moving Fortress both in Defense Mode.

* * *

 _Big Shield Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _During either player's turn, when this face-down card (and no other cards) is targeted by a Spell Card: Change this card to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, negate the Spell Card's activation. If this card is attacked, change it to Attack Position at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Gear Golem the Moving Fortress_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1, you can pay 800 Life Points. This card can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"Alright now Son! You got two monsters staring down at you! So do you A. Throw In the Towel. B. Beg for Mercy. Or C. Run home to mama?" The Proctor quizzed. The teen answered "I'll go with D. None of the above!" He activated his facedown which was a Ring of Destruction.

"A Trap!"

The teen said smiling "Yes. You see when Ring of Destruction is played we take Damage from the destroyed monster's attack Points." Ring of Destruction was placed around Vorse Raider's neck as it was destroyed as the teen survived but the procter wasn't lucky.

* * *

 **The Teen: 1300**

 **The Procter: 0000**

 **The Teen wins the duel!**

* * *

"Clever Move applicant welcome to the Academy." The Procter said impressed. The Teen bowed saying "Thank you oh wise Procter." As the holograms disappeared. a kid said "That move was clever." "Guess the rumors about him being a wiz kid are true huh Chazz?" "He's a punk we went to dueling prep school for the past three years. But they'll figure it out. The hard way. The Chazz Princeton Way." The one at the middle named Chazz smirked,

Back with the two Daisuke remarked "That guy seriously tore him up." "Yeah Bastion Misawa, he scored perfectly on his entrance exam." The Light blue haired kid told him. "Wow I barely passed." Daiskue told him. The questions he took at the written exam were tough like 'What kind of Trap Card negates an attack, and removes it from play?' "Yeam me too. My name is Syrus Truesdale by the way, I got this thing test anxity I don't know how I won my match." The boy told him with a hint of shame in his voice.

Daiskue patted his back saying "So your in. Congrats, and I'll join as soon as they hurry up to get me an opponent."

Syrus blinked "Wait you haven't dueled?" "Nope!" Daisuke told him. Syrus said "Well I think you have a problem, because I think Bastion's was the last one." Daisuke widen his eyes in shock.

* * *

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes indeed."

One of them wasn't paying attention. It was Dr. Crowler. He was starting to leave when the man in the black suit said to him "I'm sorry to interrupt but one last applicant have arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

Dr. Crowler's eye twitched, "Did you just call me Mr?"

The man was taken aback, "Oh sorry I'm new here Mrs..."

"I have a PhD in Dueling I've earned the Title 'Doctor' Thank You. Now tell the applicant to come back next year." Dr. Crowler interrupted.

The others didn't like that.

"Oh come on Dr. Crowler we have time for two more."

"Yes let's give this applicant a shot."

"He was a bit late that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Dr. Crowler shouted slamming his hands on his deck startling everyone around him, upset his co-workers are considering giving this applicant a shot. He said "I have no time for Slackers!" He phone ring as he answered "Hello and who may I ask is-"

 _"It's Sheppard."_

"Ah Chancellor Sheppard." Dr. Crowler replied instantly changing his tone to a pleasant one.

 _"Just checking on things, Mr. Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Dr. Crowler say nervously "Uh..." _"When you cut a third of our applicants for some_ _ridiculous reason. What was it calling you Mr or Mrs whatever make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Absolutly!" Dr. Crowler said. He shut his phone and muttered "Furry chin windbag." He then thought _'Doesn't he_ _realized their are enough telentless flunkies at this academy? Well he's the boss. And if he wants to get this scrimshanker a duel Fine!'_

"Excuse me gentlemen i have bussiness to attend to." Dr. Crowler said walking out.

A Procter said "Wait Dr. Crowler who is gonna be the boy's dueling procter and what type of exam deck shall we use?"

"Oh leave that to me" Dr. Crowler said walking out.

* * *

"That was one great duel Bastion!" Bastion looked and saw Daiskue as he said "Thank you."

 **"Daiskue Mochida please report to Exam Field 4."**

"Told ya they'll call me! Wish me luck." Daisuke said as he walked down. Syrus remarked "He looks confident." "He needs to be look who he's dueling." Bastion frowned eyeing his new friend's opponent.

* * *

After Daisuke reached the platform he was lifted up, as he looked around amazed. "Alright test time!" He looked over and saw Dr. Crowler with a Duel Disk like Vest as he asked "So son your name?"

Snapping out of his train of thought Daisuke answered stammering "Uh... Daisuke! Daisuke Mochida!"

"Well uh... Daisuke Mochida." Dr. Crowler began mocking his opponent which the boy hasn't noticed "I am Dr. Vellian Crowler, Department Chair of Techniques here at Duel Academy." Daisuke thought _'_ _Department Chair? He looks like a mascot or something...'_

"Duel Vest on!" Dr. Crowler said as he activated the Duel Disk on his coat while Daisuke looked on in amazement as Dr. Crowler hummed a tune, and caught five cards that were ejected from his Duel Vest, "Hey that looks cool! Where can I get a Duel Disk like that?"

"Oh a lot of hard work, and extremely high marks!" Dr. Crowler mused at least taking Daisuke's question as a compliment.

 _'Oh course you first have to get INTO Duel Academy, and I intened to make certain that won't be happening!'_ Dr. Crowler thought smirking wickedly.

He has caught off-guard when he saw his opponent pulling out the Teo Deck Boxes, and looked them over, as the gender-mistaken doctor asked with a sweat-drop "Uh, is something wrong?" "Forgive me, sir. But I don't know which Deck to choose." Daisuke said smiling sheepishly.

Meanwhile with Chazz, and his cronies one of them said "He does have his regards huh Chazz?" Chazz angirly gritted his teeth.

"Can't really blame him for having trouble for choosing which deck to use." A girl with blodne hair mentioned to her friend who has short blue hair. The boy said "I agree Alexis. Choosing a right deck is wise to pick which one you feel is most comfortable with." "Yeah, Zane we have trouble with it too." Alexis nodded agreeing.

"It's wonderful to meet another person who uses more than 1 deck." Bastion smiled. Syrus added "Well he needs to hurry."

Daisuke looked over, before he have an idea "Why not you choose sir?" Dr. Crolwer grunted before looking over, and calling out "The Blue One!"

"Nice choice." Daisuke accepted the choice as he put it in his Duel Disk as it light up.

"SO LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Brave Heart by Rouge Galaxy)**

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Dr. Crowler: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Daisuke 1st Turn:

"Here goes!" He looked at his hand seeing Negate Attack, Synthesis Spell, Vorse Raider, Normalcy Roll Call, and The Warrior Returning Alive, while having his drawn card being Ancient Rules. "Okay! I will go with Vorse Raider in defense mode!" A Vorse Raider identical to the one Bastion have appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Vorse Raider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This wicked Beast-Warrior does every horrid thing imaginable, and loves it! His axe bears the marks of his countless victims._

* * *

 _'Defense mode?'_ Dr. Crowler questioned in his mind as he knows that Vorse Raider's attack points were really high yet the applicant in front of him, is placing this one in Defense Mode.

"And I place a face-down, and it's your turn." Daisuke grinned.

Dr. Crolwer 1st Turn:

Deciding the question his solution later he drew, as he thought _'_ _After all since I am using my own Personal Deck, rather than one of those test ones, I will be calling all the shots. I'll fail this misarable little brat, and send him home in no time.'_ He looked over his hand seeing it was an Ancient Gear Golem, Confiscation, Statue of the Wicked, Heavy Storm, and Emes the Almighty with his newly drawn card being another Staute of the Wicked.

"Okay, for this first move I will start nice, and easy. I choose to play the Spell Card. Confiscation!"

* * *

 _Confiscation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card._

* * *

"Okay what does that spell do?" Daisuke asked not liking the sound of that name.

Dr. Crolwer smirked the un-ease ment of him "What it does is allow me to pay 1000 Life Points to peek into your hand, and toss one of your cards into the Graveyard." Images of Daisuke's cards appeared as his points dropped. **(Dr. Crowler: 3000)** But that doesn't worried him as he looked over, and said "Oh yes I remember some of these back when I was a naive rookie." Daisuke growled hearing his deck being insulted like that. "Hmm now which one shall I banish...?"

"The Warrior Returning Alive to the Graveyard!" The image of Daisuke's card was flipped before disloving to particles as Daisuke grunted slipping the card in his Graveyard. "Next I place two cards face-down." Two face-downs appeared on Dr. Crowler's side as he finished "And last but not least I will play, Heavy Storm!"

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"This spell card destroyed every other spell, or trap card that's out on the field!"

At that saying fierce winds appeared they destroyed Negate Attack, and the two Statue of the Wicked. "Why did you do that?"

"Now now, we mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." Dark fogs appeared as Daisuke looked around, "What is happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!" Two gold Snake like monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Wicked Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Statue of the Wicked"._

* * *

"But that's about to change." Dr. Crowler smirked.

Everyone was shocked, except Syrus who asked "Could someone tell me what's going on?" From what he heard Trap Cards don't summon Tokens. "The Trap cards that Dr. Crowler destroyed was called Statue of the Wicked. It's a Special Trap card that when destroyed Special Summons 1 Wicked Token. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Bastion explained.

"A card that strong can't be an a Exam Deck. Crowler must be using his own." One of Chazz's cronies said.

The other asked Chazz "Then it's over no-one can't beat an expert like Dr. Crowler right Chazz?""I think I am gonna enjoy wiping Crolwer mopped the floor with this kid. I only sihed he did that to the other second-rate duelists who applied at this Academy."

"What an elite snob. Bullying some kid with his best cards." Alexis said disgusted by seeing what Dr. Crowler has out. Zane told her "Your too soft on him Alexis. I just hope we get to see that legendary monster that Crowler have stashed in his deck."

Once the smoke cleared up Dr. Crowler asked "Ready for your next lesson?" "Bring it!" Daisuke dared determined.

Dr. Crowler grunted seeing this kid wasn't afraid. Aw well if he isn't afraid by that move then he will to what he has next. "Very Well. I now sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens! And summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

Everyone awed as a huge and rusty robot golem emerged from the ground looking hollow, and has one red eye.

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" Alexis cried seeing him.

Zane told her, "I think were about to find out what makes it so legendary."

With his Golem at his side Dr. Crowler told Daisuke "Now now I hope your not to scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem."

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Actually I'm not. After all it's not everyday you face monsters that as strong as a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So I'm hyped!" Daisuke grinned goofly.

His Vorse Raider smiled a bit though no body noticed. He knows that determination when he sees it from his master, and hopes Daisuke has a plan to defeat that Golem.

Daisuke's lack of fear shocked the audience as Syrus cried "Either Daisuke's brave or he's nuts!"

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess the youth, and inexperienced have their benefits after all huh Alexis?" Zane asked his friend. Alexis brushed off "Oh give it a rest, Zane at least that kid is showing some back bone."

"Their won't be much left of it to show after this."

Dr. Crowler laughed like he founded a joke before ordering "Golem attack! Mechanized Melee!" The Golem gave out a punch as Vorse Raider tensed before it was destroyed."Aw man Daisuke's Vorse Raider didn't stood a chance! It's defense points were way to low! This isn't looking good!" Syrus cried shaking his head.

"And it's about to look a lot worse." Syrus looked at Bastion as he said When that Ancient gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between it's attack points, and the defending monsters defense points get dealt to the opponent as damage."

Knowing what this means Syrus cried "But that would mean, Daisuke is gonna take 1600 points of damage!" The fist from the Golem charged through as Daisuke grunted as he lost that amount of points. **(Daiskue: 2400)** _'Okay playing Vorse Raider in defense mode_ _definitely wasn't a good idea. Not to self: Never do that again unless I'm sure.'_ Daisuke thought.

Dr. Crowler laughed as he caught Daisuke shaking as he said "Oh don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the contery some people certainly..." He heard laughing as he slowed down "... aren't... cut out... for..."

Daisuke was actually shaking in laughter as he cried "Boy you sure are one strong player! I'm gonna enjoy this!" That caught Dr. Crowler off guard, as said doctor thought in anger _'Can't he take a hint!? He will NOT be allowed to pass this exam, and he certainly won't be permitted to make a mockery of MY deck!'_

* * *

 **Daisuke: 2600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 3000**

* * *

Daisuke 2nd Turn:

Daisuke felt a bit un-eased seeing the look on Dr. Crowler as he thought _'Uh... did I make him mad?'_

He moved to draw, as he heard a roar. _'What was...'_ Daisuke drew, as he saw it was Red-Eyes Black Dragon. _'Oh it's you.'_ Daisuke remember this card from bumping into that man earlier.

 _"Something tells me you need him more than I do."_

 _'Something's telling me that too.'_ Daisuke smiled at the card before he saw the card actually moved it's head. _'Uh.. alright I'll take that as a sign to play ya. After all I'm glad that Crowler didn't target Ancient Rules.'_

"Okay first I play, Ancient Rules!"

* * *

 _Ancient Rules_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand._

* * *

"That way I can summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand in defense mode!" Daisuke cried, as the Red dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

 _'I know placing him in defense mode is a bad idea. But it's worth it.'_ Daisuke thought.

"Then I place a face-down. How is that?" Daisuke asked.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

Dr. Crolwer laughed as he said "That was not bad. However it's defense points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a text book mistake don't feel bad. Now let's proceed." He drew as he continued, "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Dragon with Mechanized Melee!" The Gear Golem punched again as the Dragon roared in agony as Daisuke lost 1000 Life Points. **(Daisuke: 1600)**

 _'Sorry Red-Eyes.'_ Daisuke thought.

"Your lame Dragon is gone now." Dr. Crowler smirked.

Daisuke cried out "Hey! Just because you beat him doesn't mean you have the right to call him lame!" "Oh yes, I forget how attacked you duelist get to your monsters I'm sorry." Dr. Crowler mused off. Daisuke smirked "You better because by destroying my Red-Eyes you just set off a Trap! One of my favorites too! Normalcy Roll Call!" A N appeared on the floor as Dr. Crowler looked on in amazement.

* * *

 _Normalcy Roll Call_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate whenever a monster you control is destroyed either by card effect, or by battle: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Normal Monster from your deck._

* * *

"And that calls out the fairy of the lands! Aeris!" A shine appeared on Daisuke's field as Dr. Crowler grunted before seeing that it was a warrior that looks like Chron the Mage, except it has two legs.

* * *

 _Aeris_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An earth fairy that has a rare quality about its style. It prefers to fight with weapons rather than spells._

* * *

Dr. Crowler grunted as he said "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Daisuke: 1600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 3000**

* * *

Daisuke 3rd Turn:

"My move!" He drew as he saw it was Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw two cards._

* * *

"This card allows me to draw twice more." He drew and saw it was Lycanthrope, and another Pot of Greed. "Looks like I just drawn another Pot of Greed!" He used the spell again as he saw it was Wild Nature's Release, and Monster Reborn.

"Okay Red-Eyes this next rounds gonna be for you. Here goes." He then said "First I am gonna bring Red-Eyes Black Dragon back to the field with the spell card, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Red-Eyes appeared again, as he roared.

"Oh okay another ameterish mistake, but this is good! Now will anyone like to tell me what our little friend did-" "I didn't say I was done. I know my two monsters aren't powerful than your monsters but if I can use them for a summon it's another story!" He showed off Synthesis Spell as he cried "And I got just the card to unite them!"

* * *

 _Synthesis Spell_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Lycanthrope". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equal 6 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

Dr. Crowler made a uninterested grunt as Daisuke continued "Synthesis Spell! Join Red-Eys Black Dragon! Ritual Summon!" The dragon vanished as what appeared was a big werewolf like monster that has purple fur, sharp claws, and a vicous dementor as he roared.

"There he is! My big bad friend, Lycanthrope! I hope your Gear Golem is ready to be sliced by this wolf!"

* * *

 _Lycanthrope_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast-Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Synthesis Spell". When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Normal Monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"So doc, what do you think?" Daisuke asked him.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amateur, but next time try playing a monster that has MORE attack points than whats already out." Dr. Crowler dismissed.

Syrus asked Bastion "What does he mean?" "He means that Lycanthrope's attack points are still no match for his Golem's 3000. Shame too because once Lycanthrope deals damage he can also do 200 more points of damage for every Normal Monster in Daisuke's Graveyard but that won't help even with that since their is only 2." Bastion explained.

Syrus then said "Then that's why he kept Aeris so he can strike him for the win!" "Yes, but the question is how Lycanthrope can deal damage." Bastion told him.

Dr. Crowler told Daisuke "Alright young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a busy man. Are you done yet?" "No not at all. I now that Lycanthrope's attack points are less than your Golem. That's where I have this. Wild Nature's Release!" Daisuke cried.

* * *

 _Wild's Nature Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

"And thanks to it Lycanthrope's attack points are now increased by his defense points!" Daisuke cried, as Lycanthrope roared. **(ATK: 2400 + 1800 = 4200)** Dr. Crowler cried out "Wait time out!"

"Go! Vicous Claw of the Moon!" Lycanthrope roared as he charged as Dr. Crowler ruffled his hair as Lycanthrope slashed Ancient Gear Golem as everyone awed before the Golem exploded as Dr. Crowler cried "This can't be! He was my very best card!" His head was hit by the debris as he lost 1200 points. **(Dr. Crowler: 1800)**

"By the way thanks to Lycanthrope's effect he can deal 200 more points for every Normal Monster in my Grave. Their are only two so that's 400." Daisuke said, as Lycanthrope fired bolts of blue shots as Dr. Crowler grunted losing 400 Points. **(Dr. Crowler: 1400)**

"Alright Aeris! Let's finish this shall we? Punch his gears out, and end this duel!" Aeris charged as he used his spear to knock a bolt out of the Golem as Dr. Crowler looked up seeing his defeated Golem as he tried to run but wasn't able to get away as he was buried underneath the rubble shocking everyone.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 1600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 0000**

 **Daisuke wins the Duel!**

* * *

Daisuke laughed "That sure is game! So I'm in?" The holograms disappeared as Dr. Crowler said in disbelief "Impossable. Their is no way this delinquent can defeat me!"

Chazz, and his cronies were shocked beyond as Chazz cried gritting his teeth "It-It must be dumb luck! Their is no way Crowler can lose to some flunky!"

"That kids got a bright future here." Alexis said. She heard a grunt before noticing Zane walking off.

"Alright Daisuke!" Syrus cried cheering for his friend's victory.

 _'Nice I can use a competition.'_ Bastion said, as he watched Daisuke waving to the audience.

Daisuke took out Red-Eyes, as he said "Red-Eyes... thank you. If it wasn't for Joey giving you to me, I would never been here." Red-Eyes roared softly.

Unknowest to them, a man with tri-color hair, and the same man that Daisuke encountered were watching as the tri-color hair man said "You sure choose a good successor for the Red-Eyes, Joey. " "Thanks Yug. Come on let's get out before anyone notices us." Joey told him as Yugi nodded, as they walked out.

* * *

 **How was it? Like it? Hate it? Be sure to review!**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

**Hey guys, back to be on this! Now, let's see where our Ritual Duelist is up too! Oh and guest you ask me which one is my favorite Ritual Monster it is mostly Magician of Black Chaos, Black Luster Soldier, and Zera the Mant because they are the monsters I own! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **"Attention new Duel Academy students, if you look outside your windows, you'll see your new home away from home,"** the helicopter pilot annnounced in a monotonous tone as he was still piloting a large helicopter meant for transporting the new students towards Duel Academy. **"Now, now. I know you're excited, but don't shove. Quite a sight, eh? Now, fasten your seatbelts and send your seats back to a right position. We're going up to land. Next up, Academy Island."**

Many of the students weren't really paying that much attention to the announcement as they were leaning their faces against the glass windows, amazed at the sight of Duel Academy, an academy for professional dueling and located in such a huge island. Who knew that a famous academy could be in a resort-like island?

Once the helicopter landed down, the new students were being escorted by some teachers inside the huge academy building. Once inside, they were taken to the auditorium and were told to wait for Chancellor Sheppard, aka the principal in Duel Academy.

Each of the students had different colored jackets on; some being blue, yellow, or red. Even if some of the students didn't know what these colors symbolized, they would find out soon enough. The screen right in the middle of the auditorium had a little bit of a static problem, but was quickly overwhelmed a few seconds later when a bald man with a beard popped into the screen.

 **"Good morning and welcome, my students! I'm Chancellor Sheppard, headmaster here! And you, are the best and brightest young duelists in the world! Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms! I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you rank, of course!"**

A few minutes of organizing later, the new students dispersed to go do as they pleased. They were given instructions, their own assigned classes, and their own Duel Academy PDAs to for communication and other internet uses.

Daisuke, and Syrus were just outside the Duel Academy building, sitting on a stone bench opposite of each other. They were checking out their own PDAs, texting each other and trying to find out more about Duel Academy. "Well, says here I'm in the Slifer Red dorm!" Daisuke mentioned to his friend. Syrus nodded, glad as well, "That's cool! Same with me!"

Both noticed a figure approaching passed them, and realized it was the same kid who aced the highest in the written entrance exam; Bastion Misawa.

"Hey, Bastion! What dorm are you in?" Daisuke wondered.

"Oh, let's see now...yellow sleeves, yellow buttons...Ra Yellow." Bastion said, happy as well. Then again, they were all new here, so it's bound to happen like that. Besides, Ra Yellow was second best in Duel Academy, and Bastion felt proud, even if he wasn't in Obelisk Blue.

"Oh, well Sy and I are in red!" Daisuke told him. Not just for the color, but also for the dorms as well. "Just as I thought," the Ra Yellow student sighed, shaking his head in a little bit of disappointment. Daisuke seemed to have been offended by Bastion's low comment. "So? Ever thought I was colorblind?"

Bastion looked surprised, and said "Well no, actually. I didn't. Are you colorblind?" "No, but I could have been! See ya around the dorms!" Daisuke said, waving to him as he started walking away. Bastion stopped and turned to him, pointing towards a different direction. "I doubt that. Your dorm's way over there."

* * *

It didn't take too long for Daisuke, and Syrus to locate their new Slifer Red dorm, which looked like a rundown shack with several rooms. It didn't look too bad, but it was nothing compared to Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue dorms, who had much bigger and higher quality dorms.

"This isn't a dorm! It's like a outhouse with a deck!" Syrus complained as he and Daisuke were standing on the second floor level of the Slifer Red dorms. While Syrus wasn't in the slightest amused, Jaden was glancing out at the sea, smelling the fresh air and looking at the huge blue sea, as he had a big grin on his face, "Are you kidding me? The view here is amazing!"

Looking at the numbered doors, Daisuke and, Syrus found the room they were staying in. "Alright!" Daiskue said, unlocking and opening their door. "This one's our room, Sy!" He added, looking around "It's kinda small, huh?" Syrus muttered, stepping inside the dark room. The only light provided was when Daisuke opened the door.

Some corners of the room was still dark due to the lights not turned on, but they could still notice a three layer bunk bed inside with some desks and chairs. Across the room was the windows, completely covered with some green curtains.

"Well hey, your on the bit of the short side. Eh, no offense." Daisuke replied sheepishly. Syrus told him, "No no, none taken!" "Anyway, I like it! This'll make a sweet spot for our first year here!" Daisuke told him.

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting at the entrance exams and now roommates! Think we were connected in some ancient life together, Daisuke? You know, like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh, and I was the guardian, Seto?" Syrus agreed, getting a little excited. "Uh... yeah." Truth be told, Daisuke never imagine over being in stuff like that.

"Forget it! They broke the mold when they made the two of us!" Daisuke said, shrugging off the previous comment. Syrus looked a little discouraged, as he said "Yeah... for different reasons." "Nevermind that, let's get to work." Daisuke pulled on the curtains, pulling them apart to show sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" An angry voice bursted out, surprising Daisuke, and Syrus and making them glance at the top bunk bed, while the Ritual Duelist shut the blinds.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Syrus apologized. "Yeah, we didn't see you up there!" Daisuke added. "Well, can you see me now?!" A ficious-looking boy pulled off his bed covers to glare angrily at the three Slifer Reds below. Actually, he was more like a ficious panda or a bear-looking boy than just a regular human.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Syrus started, screaming out of fear, while Daisuke covered his ears, while wincing at how loud he is.

"Would you stop screaming?!" the panda-looking boy snapped, already irritated. At last, the short boy managed to quiet down and calm himself. "Darn, can you scream any louder?" Daisuke groaned, as he clutched his ringing ears. "Hey! Who are you guys? And what are you doing here in my room?" the mysterious boy demanded, once more.

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Daisuke Mochida! And this is my pal, Syrus! We're your new roommates!" Daisuke introduced. The boy's response was a rather rude one as he turned his back on them and laid his head comfortably in his pillow, confusing the two new roommates, as he explaiend "You're new, alright. So, let's me tell you how things work around here."

"Like, what things?" Daisuke asked him. The koala boy, said "Duh! Like how the whole color thing works? That's more important than anything! You've got three different kinds of students here! Obelisk Blue students, Ra Yellow students, and Slifer Red students. Now, the Blues are the highest-ranked students; some kids are blue because of their grades, others through connections. The Yellows are second highest; mostly younger students with lots of potential. Then, there are us: The Red Wonders."

Syrus seems a little glad about the nickname. "The Wonders! That's a cool name."

However, Syrus's happiness went down the drain after the boy spoke, "As in, 'I wonder how flunkies like us ever got this far,' maybe. Yeah, sorry. But we're bottom of the barrel down here. Dueling duds. Oh, I'm Chumley by the way."

* * *

After exploring around the Slifer Red dorms, Daisuke, and Syrus decided to take a walk together around campus. While Syrus seemed disheartened by the fact that he was placed in the lowest rank of all, he was sorta glad his new friend, Daisuke was with him. Still, that doesn't change the fact that he's a low leveled Slifer Red.

"Come on! Don't tell me you're still depressed!" Daisuke said with a smile on his face. Syrus pointed out "But Chumley said we Reds are the worst!" "So what? Let it go! After all, if we prove our worth we will become the greatest Duelists in this academy. Besides, the year hasn't even started yet, so how can we be the worst?" Daisuke said, with pride swelled inside his chest.

Hearing that made Syrus feel a little bit better. Actually, it got him pumped up!

"Yeah! You're right, Daisuke! Yeah! Red is for 'red hot!' And scorching, dangerous, HOT! I'm like a furnace! Or like a bottle of really hot spicy-huh?" Syrus looked, at Daisuke. The boy nodded, as he said "Yeah, follow me!" He started rushing towards the Duel Academy building before Syrus sigh. It's only been a short while since he met Daisuke, and he could tell that he's the curious, cheerful type that wants to go wandering off and explore something.

"Hey, Dai! Wait up!"

"There's something going on in there!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do! I'm like a...dueling detector or whatever you call me!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Okay, we take a left and uh...wait a minute!" Daiske said, walking right into some sort of small stadium with a Duel Arena around the middle. Seats surrounded the entire room and it was obviously this was a small Duel stadium area.

Syrus panted, who was tired from all the running from chasing after Daisuke. The two of them stopped to glance around the Dueling Arena, astonished by how big it was. It wasn't as big as the other Dueling Arenas seen on TV for competitions, but it was still astounding and breathtaking.

"Whoa... I never seen a dueling stadium like this before!" Daisuke gasped, still looking around the area with his own eyes. "Yeah, no kidding! It looks completely state of the art! I bet it would be amazing to duel here!" Syrus agreed, honored to be in such a huge place such as this. Daisuke turned to his short, and blue hair friend "Well, let's find out!"

"Do you think we're allowed?" Syrus asked.

Jaden answered "Sure, we're allowed! We're students here! This is our campus here."

"Wrong! This is the Blue Obelisk's campus!" A loud, heavily accented voice interrupted. Both Syrus and Daisuke glanced up and saw two boys in blue uniforms looking back at them, all confident and high mighty, and they are both Taiyou, and Raizou. So, they were Obelisk Blue members, huh? "And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcomed here! You got that? Check out the crest!" Raizou told them, scoffing at their ignorance of knowledge before pointing upwards.

Turning around, Daisuke and Syrus saw a blue crest-like symbol on the wall, symbolizing Obelisk the Tormentor, one of the most famous Egyptian God cards.

"This arena's our turf!" Taiyou added, with a hint of disgust in his voice. Syrus seemed nervous. If Obelisk Blues were really high ranked, then they must be skilled duelists! There's no way he'd stand a chance against the two Obelisk Blues and then get humilated. "Oh sorry, we're just looking around." Syrus told them. Daisuke however said "No we're not. This is the arena where dueling is viewed by, and they don't have the authority to kick us out. Unless they beat me of course."

Taiyou, and Raizou widen their eyes, now recognizing Daisuke, as Taiyou cried "Hey, you're that kid!" "Hey, Daisuke, right? The boss wants to have some words with ya!" Raizou said.

Looking up, Daisuke, and Syrus saw a young, handsome spiky black-haired boy, presumably Chazz Princeton. "Are you are?" Daisuke asked him. Chazz looked a bit angered.

"His name's Chazz Princeton! And he is the No. 1 duelist back in prep school, so you make sure you give him the proper respect, got it?" Taiyou defended, who was just as mad and insulted as Chazz, and Draco. "Yeah, he's gonna be the future Kings of Game! The best duelist in the world!" Raizou agreed, acting all smug and confident about the fact.

Daiskue frowned, crossing his arms. "Impossible." "Say what?!" Raizou, and Taiyou demanded, shocked by the fact.

"You see, it's impossible for him to be the future King of Games, because what he needs to do is defeat Yugi Muto which would be impossible unless he gets very strong. And I am to become the best by doing that!" Daisuke said smirking.

Both of them glanced at one another before crackling up with laughter, as Daisuke blinked "What's so funny?"

The two Obelisk turned serious as Taiyou said "A Slifer slacker? King of Games? That'll be the day!" "Can it, you two! Maybe the new kid's right!" Chazz shouted, already having heard enough.

That caught the two off-guard, as Raizou asked "Uh...what do you mean there, Chazz?"

"He did beat Crowler after all. And that legendary monster of his, I suppose it takes some skill to pull it off." Chazz pointed out. Daisuke seemed happy about the short reminder, as he said "Got that right!" "Or was it luck? I say we find out right now!" Chazz challenged. Seeing the determined look on his eyes, Daisuke nodded, smirking. "Bring it!"

Both, Daisuke and, Chazz stared at each other, intent on winning, the two of each. Before the two of them could take out their duel disks and rush towards the Duel Arena to begin dueling, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Well this sure is a welcoming commety."

They all looked, and saw Alexis, walking in the arena. Syrus seems to be in a bit of a daze, as he asked "Oh wow, who's that?" Chazz smirked as he asked "Hey Alexis, you here to watch me mop the floor with my new friend Daisuke?" "No, Chazz. I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner your late to!" Alexis crossed her arms.

"Oh, right. Come on, guys." Chazz jumped off his seat, successfully landing on the ground before he began to leave, the others with him following after him like dogs.

As soon as they left, Alexis turned to Daisuke, and Syrus with an look of sympathy on his face. "Don't mind those guys. Obelisk Blue are punks, even against Slifers!" "That's no big deal! Those types might be annoying, but they don't bother me much! Besides, me, and Syrus could beat them in one turn!" Daisuke replied casually, surprising the Obelisk girl. "Aah! We gotta work on that overconfidence!" Syrus cried, taken aback by how easy going Daisuke still is including that he included him in his sentence.

"Okay, maybe two turns! Or I don't know!"

Alexis smiled a bit interested. "You three better get going, the red dorm's welcome dinner, is also about to start."

"Right! We better go, Sy!" Daisuke ran ahead first, causing Syrus to groan. "Hey! Wait up!"

Screeching to a halt, Daisuke turned around, taking a few breaths. "Hey! What was your name again?"

"Oh! Alexis Rhodes! And yours?"

"The name's Daisuke Mochida, Duel's my name, and being the best is my dream! Well, see ya around!" Winking at her, he ran for it once more, with Syrus tailing after him.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me!"

Alexis see them off as she smiled at the two.

* * *

About half an hour later, it was already dark out in the early evening for the first day of Duel Academy. While the other dorms were enjoying their five-course meals and happily chatting with one another in their fancy dorms, the Slifer Red dorms weren't so lucky with their own welcoming dinner.

All the Slifer Red members had for dinner was a simple, plain old dinner. Just some rice, soup, and small sardines; a dinner meant for commoners. Needless to say, most of the Slifer Reds were not amused and even complaining.

"This is our fancy welcome dinner?"

"This sucks!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Did someone take my beans?"

"What kinda dinner is this?"

"Forget that! Check out our headmaster! It's a cat!"

Right across the room, laying on a table, a plump-looking cat with brown stripes was stretching his body, yawning after waking up from a small nap. Some of the students were wondering whether or not their dorm Headmaster was a cat or that the original Headmaster was just late.

Stepping out of the kitchen and into the dining room, a tall, asian-like man appeared with squinty eyes and a smile on his face. "Hello, children! I'm Professor Banner! Now, before we eat, I'd like each of you to tell us something about you-"

"Mmm! This stuff's good!"

Everyone diverted their attention towards Daisuke, who was enjoying his dinner and munching on some sardines mixed with rice. Syrus was frantically trying to stop him before their Headmaster would notice.

"Daisuke! We're supposed to tell something about ourselves!" Syrus whispered nervously, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Come on Syrus! I haven't eating anything in like 6 hours! I'm starving!" Daisuke complained before he used his chopsticks to scoop up some more rice before swallowing it.

"He's walking over here, Daisuke!" Syrus kept glancing back over his shoulder and at his friend. "I mean it! He's right...there..."

Daisuke gulped down the contents of his food, trying to hide any evidence of him eating. He sheepishly grinned at Banner, who was giving him a somewhat creepy smile.

"Well...since some of us don't feel like waiting..." Banner started, making Daisuke and Syrus uneased. "...Let's just eat!"

Both Slifer Reds sighed in relief before they started to gobble down their food like the rest. That was too close! Well, at least their teacher was really nice, unlike a certain blond-haired flamboyant teacher.

* * *

Later that night, Syrus began some tea into three mugs for his roommates as they rested peacefully in their room. Chumley was still sleeping in his bed, and Daisuke was checking over his cards.

"Whew! Good food. Though a bit bland, and flat still good. Remind me to get salt, and pepper next time." Daisuke told Syrus. " Noted. Yeah, and Professor Banner seems like a pretty nice guy, as well!" Syrus smiled and walked over to him, handing him a cup of tea. "Tea?" "Oh yeah, thanks! You know Tea is a nice drink, in fact I drink it in order to relax." Daisuke gladly accepted the tea; a perfect hot drink for a cold night.

Syrus looked at Chumley's figure on top of the bunk bed. "Hey, Chumley! Want some tea?" "Did I ask for some tea?" Chumley snapped rudely as he turned his body and covered himself more with his blanket. Seeing Syrus's hurt expression, Daisuke scolded "Hey, he was just asking! No need to snap at him like that!" "That's okay, Tomoya. I'm used to it." Syrus said sadly.

"Duh! Tea makes you wet the bed! Not that I do! I mean-whatever! Trying to sleep!" Chumley excused. Hearing a ringing tone and his pocket vibrating, Daisuke pulled out his PDA, "Who is calling...?" which revealed an upcoming recording message from an unknown caller. Pressing onto the small envelope picture with wings on his PDA screen, it was replaced by a message coming from Chazz.

 **"Hey, Slifer slacker! Don't think you're off the hook! Tonight, at midnight, it's on! Oh, and why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card."**

"A duel like that? Aw well! Coming Sy?" Instead of being fazed, Daisuke grinned of excitement as he asked his friend that question. Syrus nodded, as having overheard the recording conversation, Chumley glanced down his bed with worry. "If that's Chazz, you are dueling, all you've got is trouble!"

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Daisuke," Syrus whispered, uneased as he and, Daisuke were walking down the dark hallways. "Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel, you gotta step up! Heh, there's no choice! Oh! There it is!" Daisuke founded.

Finally, after wandering around the darkness for a while, Daisuke and Syrus spotted a room full of light, and judging from the huge dueling platform, they figured it was the Duel Arena. Sure enough, Chazz, and his two Obelisk Blue friends were there, waiting for their arrival. "Well, well, well! You showed!" Chazz snickered. Daisuke said grinning "I never back down. Hope your ready."

It didn't take long for the two duelists to take their positions onto the platform, their duel disks ready at hand while they stood in opposite sides of the arena. "Time to find out whether you beating Crowler was a fluke, or a fact!" Chazz taunted.

"Yeah, well you two are gonna find out something else too! Like if you really got the talent to be the next King of Games!" Daisuke reminded, still remembering their last short conversation.

"Yeah, yeah! Just make sure you're ready to hand over your best card when you're ready to lose!"

"You too, now Get Set to Get Deck!" **(A/N: That is Daisuke' catchphrase.)**

The two duelists stared at each other with determined intentions, wanting to win. They all were obviously very strong, but just which one would win? The outcome of this duel would determine it all. After waiting for a few seconds, the duelists declared the start of the duel with one word.

Daisuke pulled his two decks as he said "The question is which to chose. I guess I'll give ya a taste of my Green One."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Due by Skillet)**

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright, slacker!" Chazz drew his first card and looked at it, deciding on his strategy already. "For my first move, I'll play Reborn Zombie in Defense Mode!"

Kneeling down, an old skeleton-like monster with barely any skin and clothing appeared on the field. His empty eye sockets proved fatal to his appearance as a zombie creature, plus the wrinkling hair and skin was more effective to his monstrous part.

* * *

 _Reborn Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, this card is not destroyed as a result of battle while in Attack Position. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"And I'll also place one card facedown!" Chazz ended his turn.

Daisuke 1st Turn:

"Okay!" Daisuke drew his own card, which happened to be End of the World. As he looked at his cards, one of them happened to be Red-Eyes Black Dragon, who moved his own card slightly to greet his master.

Jaden smiled "Hey, it's good to see you, Red-Eyes! Maybe I'll see you later! But now...I'll play End of the World, using Ritual Raven as the Tribute! So come out and show everyone your show of terror Demise, King of Armageddon!"

* * *

 _End of the World_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Ruin, Queen of Oblivion", or "Demise, King of Armageddon". You must also Tribute monsters from the field or your hand whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon._

* * *

A Raven appeared before it vanished showing it was replaced by a fiend wielding a large axe, and has on black royalty clothing.

* * *

 _Demise, King of Armageddon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World". You can pay 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field, except this card._

* * *

"I told ya I'd start big, didn't I?" Daisuke teased, acting all cocky as he held one of his favorite ritual monsters. "Wait, I thought Demise needs monsters that has 8 stars." Syrus mentioned. "I had a feeling I'd find you guys here." Alexis walked up to Syrus, watching the duel with interest. "Ritual Raven solves that problem. It's treated as the entire tribute for a Dark Ritual Monster." Alexis explained.

"Wow!" Syrus gasped, looking at Demise in awe. "And once I get rid of 2000 points, Demise can destroy every card on the field expect him." Daisuke announced without hesitation. However chains were wrapped around Demise who grunting quietly. He doesn't know what happened. "Hey what happened?" Daisuke asked surprised.

"Simple!" They looked at Chazz who had a trap out.

* * *

 _Ritual Chain_

 _Continuous Tarp Card_

 _Target 1 Ritual Monster on the field: That monster's effect is negated._

* * *

"How did Chazz know when to play that?!'" Syrus wondered.

"You're so predictable, Daisuke! You wouldn't stop talking about Rituals at the exam! So, I knew you'd use him sooner!" Chazz said. "Still, since Demise's effect was still a Special Summon, and still attackable, that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn!" Daisuke reminded, looking at the cards he had left. "Okay! Demise attack that Reborn Zombie!" Daisuke cried, as Demise slashed the Zombie with his axe.

"Next I'll play Ritual Shaman in Defense Mode! There, all set!" A yellow shaman kneeled on one knee as he protected his body with his armor like arms. While he was weakest in strength, his body built and high defense makes up for it. After all, he may as well be the defender of all the monsters Daisuke has.

* * *

 _Ritual Shaman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _While in face-up defense position all Ritual Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by a spell card._

* * *

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew, as he said "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" A devilish human-like soldier wearing dark, thick armor came into the cavalry. He was just as ficious as Demise, with a power of 1200.

* * *

 _Chthonain Soldier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

"I'll lay down, a face-down and end my turn!" Chazz commanded

Daisuke 2nd Turn:

"Let's see. I'll play Ritual Soldier!" Daisuke shouted after drawing his card.

A soldier that is like a holy version of Chthonian Soldier appeared beside Demise. While he too was weak in strength his ability is what makes up for it.

* * *

 _Ritual Soldier_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 100_

 _While in Face-Up attack position; During each of your stand-by phases you draw 1 card for each Ritual Monster you have on your side of the field._

* * *

"Now Demise strike him down!" Daisuke cried said, finishing his turn. Demise stomped to the Soldier, and slashed as Chazz lost 1200 Life Points. **(Chazz: 2800)** Chthonian Soldier's sword suddenly flew, and struck Daisuke causing him some damage. **(Daisuke: 2800)** "You slacker! Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you take the same damage as I did!" Chazz smirked. Daisuke shook it off saying Ritual Soldier it's your turn!" Ritual Soldier spin his spear ready for the attack. He struck while Chazz lost 600 points. **(Chazz: 2200)** "600 lously points don't scare me!" Chazz smirked.

Daisuke cried "I play 2 face-downs. Your up!"

* * *

 **Daisuke: 2800**

 **Chazz: 2200**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Play what you like! My next attack will finish off your Life Points!" Chazz said, drawing his card. "Time to dish damage! I'll play the face-down Ritual Sealing!"

* * *

 _Ritual Sealing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up Ritual Monster on the field._

* * *

"This destroys a Ritual Monster on the field!" Chazz smirked. Daisuke widen his eyes, as he witnessed his Demise' own uh... demise?

"Next I play another Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" Chazz cried. Another Soldier popped up, as Chazz ordered "Take down that Soldier!" Chthonian Soldier attacked as Daisuke cried out losing 600 points. **(Daisuke: 2200)** "I'll lay two face-downs, and let you go!" Chazz smirked.

Daisuke 3rd Turn:

Daisuke drew, and saw the card he was waiting for. "Your up."

* * *

 **Daisuke: 2200**

 **Chazz: 2200**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz drew as he cried "I'll play Zero Garvity!"

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

Both the Soldier, and the Shaman switch their mode. Chthonian Soldier switched back to attack mode, as Chazz cried, "Now come out! Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Rise again Chthonian Soldier!" Chazz's first Soldier appeared. "Now Chthonian Soldier take that Shaman down!" The 1st Soldier charged, and slashed the Shaman as Daisuke lost 500 points. **(Daisuke: 1700)** "Now Chthonian Soldier two attack him directly!" Chazz cried. Chthoanian Soldier attacked Daisuke as he grunted. **(Daisuke: 0500)**

"Aw no!" Syrus cried in horror seeing Daisuke was losing. Chazz laughed only to stop when he saw Daisuke's smirked. He saw a card on his field triggered.

* * *

 _Ritual Art_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you take damage involving a direct attack: Tribute monsters in your hand, Special Summon 1 Ritual Monster in your hand that has level equal or higher than the Tribute. (This Special Summon is treated as a Ritual Summon)_

* * *

"Since I took damage from a direct attack, I can Special Summon a Ritual Monster as long as the levels are equal or higher. I tribute let's say Red-Eyes here, to summon out Cyber Angel Benten!"

A woman holding two chained fans appeared holding them in her glory.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Benten_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the Graveyard. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Chazz smirked _'600 points higher. Let's get this show on the road.'_ "I end my turn." Chazz told him.

Daisuke 4th Turn:

"This duel's still on!" Alexis said, knowing the effect of that monster. "Why's that?" Syrus asked.

Daisuke drew, as he said, "I now play Power Loss!"

* * *

 _Power Loss_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _For each monster your opponent has out the equip monster loses 100 ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1800 - 200 = 1600)**

Chazz scowled seeing this. "Now Bentan attack!" Daisuke ordered, determination filling him up. Bentan charged, and strike on of the Soldiers with her fans while Chazz lost 400 points. **(Chazz: 1800)** Chthonian Solider's sword struck Daisuke as he grunted though relieved he played that equip spell. **(Daisuke: 0100)** "And, just like that my Cyber Angel's super power! You take damage equal to the destroyed monster's defense points!" Daisuke cried.

Chazz, was soon face-to-face with the monster Chazz was startled by before, being forced to taste her wrath. She struck him with her fan as he cried out losing 1400 points. **(Chazz: 0400)** "Chazz!" Raizou, and Taiyou cried out shocked seeing their boss getting beaten like that.

Chazz smirked however "Alright, I activate Chthonian Blast! Now, since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours, and you take damage equal to half its Attack Points!"

"In that case I'll play this!" Daisuke said.

* * *

 _Ritual Shield_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have no Ritual Monsters in your hand you take no effect damage until end of turn._

* * *

"For the rest of this turn I take no effect damage as long as I don't have a Ritual Monster in my hand!" Daisuke explained. That Cyber Angel was his strongest monster on the field! Now their is noo monster he could defend with. "That will be the end of play." Daisuke ended his turn, laying a face-down.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0500**

 **Chazz: 0400**

* * *

Chazz 5th Turn:

Chazz drew, as he smirked "Okay! Now I now sacrifice Chthonian Soldier to summon Mefist the Internal General!"

A black knight covered in midnight-colored armor showed up, wielding a long axe weapon and riding on a ram creature like it was his own horse.

* * *

 _Mefist the Infernal General_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, discard 1 card randomly from your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Not bad!" Daisuke said, impressed. "Not bad? You're something else, you know that, slacker? Acting all confident! But your lousy monsters won't get ya outta this jam! Now Mefist attack now!" Chazz smirked. Mefist charged, and slashed Benten as Daisuke lost 200 points. **(Daisuke: 0300)** "And whenever he deals battle damage I pick a card in your had, and you discard it! I chose the middle!" Chazz smirked.

Daisuke gave out his own smirked revealing it was a spell.

* * *

 _Undeveloped Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect; Draw 2 cards.  
_

* * *

"Since Undeveloped Greed was sent to the Graveyard I get to draw two new extra cards." Daisuke said drawing. Chazz smirked "That's all from me."

Daisuke 5th Turn:

Red-Eyes in his grave gave out a soft roar, as Daisuke smiled.

"I know he's wrong, Red-Eyes!" Daisuke said. "What Chazz doesn't know is that my monsters and I... have a bond!" He drew, and smiled "And it's..."

With her sharp ears, Alexis heard footsteps echoing in the hallways and approaching very close to the Duel Arena. "Ah! Guys! Campus security! If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted!" Alexis yelled, trying to warn them. "What? We're all students here!" Daisuke said. Alexis sighed as she took out a rulebook "The rules say 'No-off hour arena duels!' Chazz knows that! And let me guess, he didn't tell you!" Chazz blushed a bit in embrassament being caught.

"Come on! Let's go!" Taiyou called out. "W-well, looks like you lucked out this time," Chazz said, as he started turning around to leave as the monsters and other remaining cards on the field vanished.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0300**

 **Chazz: 0400**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

Daisuke knew it would be pointless to argue as he told Chazz "This ain't over Chazz."

"Your right it's not!" Chazz agreed, walking away. "Daisuke! We gotta get outta here!" Syrus said, running up to them and tugging on his arm. Alexis nodded "Yeah! He's right!"

Arriving outside the Duel Academy building, Syrus, Alexis, and, Daisuke panted for breath, while Sonata leaned against the wall as they stopped to rest, successfully escaping campus security.

"You certainly are stubborn, Daisuke," Alexis admitted, poking Daisuke's forehead as she laughed happily. "Only about my dueling!" Diauske said, angered that his duel was interrupted. "Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis!" Syrus thanked with a blush. "Sure! I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match Chazz. It would've ended either way." Alexis said, to them

"NO! I know just how it would have ended anyways!" Daisuke replied, holding a Monster Reincarnation, Machine Angel Ritual, and Bracer of Power cards in his hands and showing it to his two new friends.

* * *

 _Daisuke's imagination..._

 _"With Monster Reincarnation, I bring back Cyber Angel Bentan from the Graveyard!" Daisuke declared bravely as the card shined with glorious victory. "Next I will play Machine Angel Ritual, and tribute Summoned Skull, to bring back Bentan!"_

 _Thanks to the magic card, the mighty ritual monster made her appearance onto the field, much more happy to fight on her master's side._

 _"Now I will use Bracer of Power to give Cyber Angel Bentan 500 more points!" Bentan powered up. **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_ _"_ _And now, Fans of Justice!"_

 _As quickly as she could, Benton delivered righteous justice upon Mefist before he was completely obliterated by the wind and fire combo of her attack._ _With that said and done, Chazz screamed he lost losing 500 Life Points, and ending the Duel._

* * *

 ** _Daisuke: 0300_**

 ** _Chazz: 0000_**

 ** _Daisuke wins the Duel!_**

* * *

Alexis gasped knowing Daisuke would've won if security haven't interrupted. "That's right. I would've won if those people haven't stop us! Aw well. Their's always a next time. COme on Sy!

"Hey! Hold on, Dai! I can't run as fast as you!" Syrus cried, Alexis smiled, watching her three new friends retreating. _'This sure is going to be an interesting school year!'_

* * *

 **How was it? Daisuke controls two decks. A Lycanthope, and a Ritual Deck. Be sure to review!**


	3. A Duel In Love!

**I almost lost inpiration on this if it wasn't for Unrich362 helping me on this. ENJOY!**

* * *

It was the first day of Duel Academy, and the day after Daisuke's interruputted duel with Chazz. He, Syrus, and Chumley settled in to their dorm room, and they were enjoying each other's company. It was now class in Dr. Crowler's class where he questions the first years starting with Alexis Rhodes.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped into Normal Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster Cards, Effect Monster Cards, Trap Cards, and Spell Cards. Trap Cards can be divided into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Continuous Traps. Spell cards can be seperated into Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Equip Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Ritual Spells, and Field Spells."

At her explamation Dr. Crowler approved, "Perfect! Well done Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect any less from one of my blue Obelisks." "Wow, she's really smart." Syrus noted.

"You can say that again Sy." Daisuke agreed.

"Hm? Now who should we question next?" Dr. Crowler asked looking around. "You, Bastion Misawa!"

"Yes?" Bastion inquired calmly standing up.

"Explain to the class what a Quick-Play Spell is." Dr. Crowler instructed.

"A Quick-Play spell is a type of spell card that can be activated during your opponent's turn provided it was set similarly to a trap card." Bastion answered. "Excellent Misawa. As expected for having the top score out of all the first years." Dr. Crowler praised.

He looked over the class which was actually the Slifer Dorm.

"You, Syrus Truesdale!"

"Huh?" Syrus asked hesitantly. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please." Dr. Crowler smirked.

Syrus looked at Dr. Crowler anxiously but didn't answer.

"Even Pre-Duelers know the answer to this Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisks called which caused the entire dorm to laugh at poor Syrus while Chazz smirked a bit amused.

"I know this it's uh..." Syrus stammered blushing in embarrassment which caused Bastion, and Alexis concerns to burst for him.

 **"** Relax Sy you got this." Daisuke assured but Dr. Crowler was unfortunately an impertinent man.

"I think not sit down." Dr. Crowler instructed as Syrus sat down before the teacher offered, "Now can someone please give me the answer? Perferably someone not wearing red thank you."

That caused the Obelisk Dorm to laugh again.

"I blew it. I made the Slifers look bad." Syrus said ashamed of himself.

That was Daisuke grinned, "You know teach you shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that."

Dr. Crowler just glared at Daisuke.

"I mean I'm a Slifer, and I beat you." Daisuke grinned before rubbing his head goofily. "I'm just saying when your making fun of us your really making fun of yourself."

Dr. Crowler only look on in disbelief at what Daisuke just said before taking out a hankerchief, and bit down on it to keep himself from yelling out some nasty words at Daisuke in rage.

Daisuke only patted Syrus' shoulder, "I got your back."

"Thanks." Syrus replied.

 _'That's it! I won't tolerate this Slacker at my school for another second! I'll see to it he gets expelled!'_ Dr. Crowler thought in rage.

* * *

After class was over the period was replaced by Professor Lyman Banner with Pharaoh in his arms teaching them in ways of Alchemy.

"Thanks again Daisuke." Syrus mentioned.

Yawning Daisuke asked, "Yeah for what?"

"For supporting me before." Syrus explained. Seeing Banner turning his attention to Syrus, Daiuske remarked "Uh oh looks like I'm gonna have to do it again."

"Syrus?" Banner asked.

"Huh, yes professor?" Syrus asked.

Smiling goofily Banner requested "Do me a favor, and grab Pharaoh will you? Unless you are minoring as a scratch post."

Syrus looked confused before noticing the cat and picking him up.

That was when some of the students started laughing at this.

* * *

 _At Dr. Crowler's office..._

 _'And done, there we go this should get that slacker expelled in no time.'_ Dr. Crowler thought as he sealed a letter. _'It should teach him. The big kiss-off!_ ' He smirked at his work.

* * *

 _At a gym..._

P.E is one of Daisuke's favorite subjects. Besides dueling he loves to exercise in sports.

"How can you have so much energy?" Syrus asked in between gasps for breath.

"Through long days at exercising." Daisuke grinned. "Trust me I done this since I was 6."

"That's... wow." Syrus gasped out.

"I know. I once won 3 medals in racing one time." Daisuke grinned. "I sure am a fast runner on record time."

"Oh man, I doubt I'll ever be even close to that good." Syrus admitted before collapsing as he tried to take deep breaths.

Daisuke sees this before taking out a water bottle out of nowhere, and offering it to Syrus. Syrus took it appreciatively.

Daisuke grinned a bit before realizing, "Oh man I forgot my bag. Now I have to go pick it up, and..."

"Oh, I can grab it for you." Syrus offered. "Thanks Sy. It was a picture of Lycanthrope on it. Can't miss it." Daisuke smiled.

"Got it, I'll be right back." Syrus smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dr. Crowler entered the locker room.

 _'Ok, now which one is it?'_ Dr. Crowler thought curiously.

He looked around before what looks like a bag that has a picture of Lycanthrope on it inside a locker.

 _'Aha, this must be it.'_ Dr. Crowler thought confidently.

He set the letter before sneaking out just as Syrus walked in.

"Oh there it is." Syrus mentioned seeing the bag.

He sees what locker it's in.

"That's odd. Daisuke must've put it in my locker by accident." Syrus guessed before seeing the letter. "What's this?"

Out of curiosity Syrus opened the letter.

It reads:

 _'Since the moment I saw you, I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm induringly, Alexis Rhodes.'_

Syrus turned bright red reading that. _'Alexis is in love with me?'_ In his imaganation, was him and Alexis being together dancing in a flower garden as the very thought made Syrus go into gaga mode.

"Hey Syrus, my bag?" Daisuke called.

"Huh?" Syrus snapped out of it. "Oh right coming!"

He looked at the letter before hiding it in his blazer, and running out holding Daisuke's bag.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

It was nighttime on the Academy, and almost time to go to bed. Daisuke entered the dorm, "Man I worked up a good sweat today. Syrus the outhouse is your's."

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Chumley asked. "Syrus isn't here."

"Where did he went off to?" Daisuke asked surprised.

"Don't ask me." Chumley answered rolling over. "Nowhere he should be though."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Girl Dorm..._

Syrus was rowing on his way with hearts in his eyes to the dorm.

Unaware to him was Dr. Crowler was hiding in the bushes after snipping the lock off the gate.

Inside the dorm was Alexis in a pool with her friends Jasmine, and Mindy discussing about today.

"Can you guys believe what Daisuke said to Dr. Crowler today?" Jasmine asked.

Mindy agreed, "What a big mouth."

"He had a point though, there's definitely some talent there." Alexis pointed out. "Not many people can beat Dr. Crowler."

"What?" Jasmine asked surprised.

"Could be. Even through those cool Rituals he performed." Mindy agreed.

Outside Dr. Crowler was waiting for his plan to come to motion.

"To be honest, it made me take out mine." Alexis admitted.

"You mean your Ritual talent you used to play with?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, I... did you hear something?" Alexis asked.

That was where Dr. Crolwer attempted to strike only to stop in horror seeing who he drag out.

"Alexis?" Syrus' grinned face popped in.

Jumping out of his hiding spot he screeched "THAT'S NOT DAISUKE! IT'S THAT STAMMERING FIELD SPELL NITWIT!"

"Who's there?" Dr. Crowler looked on before jumping into the pond to hide where the girls sees Syrus.

Mindy and Jasmine screamed seeing him. Flinching Syrus looked around seeing he was surrounded before he was taken off.

* * *

After calming down, and dressing up the three integgrotated Syrus which Jasmine glared, "Tell us why your here, and it better be good." "You gave me a letter Alexis, you said to meet at midnight." Syrus answered. "No offense but you are not her type." Mindy told him. "There's no way she can love you."

"But..." Syrus started before revealing the letter and handing it to them.

Jasmine took it before raising a brow before showing it to Alexis who frowned "Syrus my name is not even spelled right, and that's not my handwriting."

Syrus' eyes widened in shock. "I'm really an idiot, I'm really sorry about this."

Jasmine spotted something before saying, "And it says it's for Daisuke Mochida."

"Daisuke?" Syrus asked in shock. "But if you didn't write this than who did, and why?"

"That's what I want to know." Alexis admitted.

Jasmine then accused, "Do you think it was this stringbean who wrote it for an excuse?"

"What, no I would never do that." Syrus said nervously.

"Hold up girls." Alexis said as the girls turned to her. "I have an idea."

* * *

 _With Daisuke..._

Daisuke was writing something in some writing log before his PDA pinged.

"Huh?" Daisuke inquired before checking what it was.

 _ **"We have your friend Syrus. If you want to see him again come to the Girl's dorm now."**_ A disorented voice said.

"Syrus? Hey who is this?" Daisuke questioned.

It closed showing it was a messgae.

Daisuke looked at the message for a few seconds before grabbing his cards and running out of the Slifer Red Dorm.

Chumley only looked confused.

* * *

 _At the Girl's dorm:_

While that was happening Dr. Crolwer looked on, "Your a little late... and a bit foolish doing it without a row boat."

Yes Daisuke was swimming to the dorm in his swimming gear.

Suddenly Daisuke noticed a boat. He swam to where he sees Jasmine, Mindy, and Alexis with Syrus.

Using a towel be picked up he asked, "What's going on Syrus?"

"I was set up Daisuke." Syrus answered.

"Well obivously." Daisuke said. "The rules stated that you can't come here unless given permission."

"Exactly, which means you two should be expelled for being here." Alexis told him.

"But I know one way how we can avoid that." Daisuke grinned. "And that's by beating you in a duel Alexis."

"Is that a challenge?" Alexis inquired. "Alright, if you beat me you can both go no problem. Though if I win I'm reporting that you were here and you'll both be expelled, deal?"

"Agreed. Get set to get decked." Daisuke grinned.

"We'll see, and you can have the first move Daisuke." Alexis stated activating her duel disc.

Daisuke activated his as Dr. Crowler looked on.

Daisuke pulled his his two decks wondering which to choose. "Since you challenge me you can chose which deck I can use. Lycanthrope or Ritual?"

"Ritual." Alexis answered.

"Nice choice." Accepting the chosen deck the disk flared to life.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Dragon Ball Heroes Opening 3)**

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Daisuke 1st Turn:

"Okay like said I go first." Daisuke drew, and grinned "And I select to play Sonic Bird." A bird appeared on his field cawing.

* * *

 _Sonic Bird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Not a bad start." Alexis commented.

"When he's summoned I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand." Daisuke added the chosen card which was called Final Ritual of the Ancients.

Alexis nodded calmly. "So you're Ritual Summoning on the first turn then?"

"You seemed to be predicable." Daisuke admitted playing Final Ritual of the Ancients.

* * *

 _Final Ritual of the Ancients_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Reshef the Dark Being". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"Now I tribute Sonic Bird, and the Axe Raider in my hand for one of my favorites! Reshef the Dark Being!"

A stone tablet appeared as Sonic Bird, and a warrior wielding an axe vanished as what appeared was a ancient fiend looking like stone, and three different color orbs on him.

* * *

 _Reshef the Dark Being_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Final Ritual of the Ancients". Once per turn, by discarding 1 Spell Card from your hand, take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Rashef the Dark Being, he's quite the powerful Ritual Monster." Alexis commented.

"Indeed he is." Daisuke grinned. "I place a face-down. Your up."

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by summoning Senju of the Thousand Hands." Alexis started as a fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Senju of the Thousand Hands_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Oh ho." Daisuke let out impressed. "And here I thought I am the only one with cool Rituals in this Academy."

Alexis just smiled. "I'll add Cyber Angel Idaten to my hand."

"Cyber Angel. So that's another thing we have in common Lex." Daisuke grinned. "I have Benten, and you have her sister Idaten."

"Not exactly." Alexis smiled. "I play Machine Angel Ritual and sacrifice Idaten to summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

* * *

 _Machine Angel Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

Surprised Daisuke watched as a copy of one of his Ritual Monsters appeared.

"Didn't see that coming." Daisuke admitted.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Benten_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original DEF in the Graveyard. If this card is Tributed: You can add 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Next since I sacrificed Cyber Angel Idaten, Cyber Angel Benten gains 1000 attack and defense points." Alexis explained. With that Benten glowed. **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600) (DEF: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)**

"Ah. This is the talent I was waiting for." Daisuke smiled. "Turning the tables is always one of my favorite things for fun."

"Now I'll set two cards, and then I'll have Cyber Angel Benten attack Rashef the Dark Being!" Alexis declared.

The angel charged as Daisuke cried, "Trap activate! Ritual Sealing!"

* * *

 _Ritual Sealing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up Ritual Monster on the field._

* * *

"Nice try, but I can banish Machine Angel Ritual to save Benten." Alexis reminded him.

"Who said I was using Benten?" Daisuke grinned before Rashef vanished causing the fan to miss.

Alexis looked confused seeing that. "Then it's a Replay and Benten attacks you directly."

Benten charged to land a strike.

"And I'll summon this. Kuribon!" A girl kuriboh appeared with a ribbon.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

"Not bad, I'll end my move there." Alexis mentioned calmly.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

* * *

Daisuke 2nd Turn:

Daisuke drew, and smiled a bit. "I will summon Ritual Ninja to the field." A ninja appeared on the field.

Alexis nodded calmly.

* * *

 _Ritual Ninja_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _While in face-up DEF position you can Special Summon one Ritual Monster from your graveyard in face-up attack position but halve it's ATK._

* * *

"So what do you plan on doing with him?" Alexis inquired.

"While in defense mode by dropping their points in half one Ritual Monster comes back." Daisuke answered as Reshef appeared. **(ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250)**

"Then I activate the magic of Pot of Greed." Daisuke added.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

 _'What is he planning?'_ Alexis thought suspiciously.

Daisuke drew twice, and grinned "And I'll take something from your play book."

Alexis looked at Daisuke curiously before her eyes widened in shock.

"Seems like you know it." Daisuke grinned. "I now play the Ritual Spell Card, Spite's Blessing!"

* * *

 _Sprite's Blessing_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any LIGHT Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"Spite's Blessing?" Alexis asked curiously. "I've never heard of that card?"

"Here's how it works it can be used to summon any Light Attribute Ritual Monster I want as long as I have the requirments." Daisuke explained.

Alexis nodded hearing that.

"And I tribute Reshef, and Ritual Ninja in order to summon Cyber Angel Vrash!" Daisuke cried as as his two monsters vanished as what appeared was a fairy singing.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Vrash_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each, and if you do that, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card on the field: You can shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard into the Deck; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Vrash!" Alexis cried in shock. "She's the strongest Cyber Angel of them all!"

"Yeah she is." Daisuke grinned giving out a goofy thumbs up.

"Fortunately I don't have any monsters from the Extra Deck so her effect won't activate." Alexis mentioned. _'Good thing I didn't bring out Cyber Blader.'_

"True but that doesn't matter. Vrash attack Benten with Light of Heaven!" Daisuke cried as Vrash fired a blast.

Alexis' monster was destroyed. **(Alexis: 3800)**

"Impossible how could he have that card?" Jasmine asked shocked, and in disbelief.

"Don't worry, this duel is still a long way from being over." Alexis smiled. "Though I am curious where you got Vrash."

"Well let's say I earned her from winning a good swimming competition." Daisuke smiled. "I heard it's worth over 400 dollars."

"Yeah, so is that the end of your move?" Alexis asked. "Indeed it is." Daisuke smiled.

Alexis 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off with a spell card called Cyber Angel's Decree!" Alexis declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel's Decree_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have at least two differently named "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monsters in your graveyard return one card on the field to the top of it's owners deck._

* * *

"This puts Kuribon back on top of your deck Daisuke."

Daisuke pouted a bit before adding his card back to his deck.

"Now I'll summon Cyber Petit Angel, and I have a feeling you know why." Alexis smiled as a mini machine pick ball appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Petit Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "Cyber Angel" monster or "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyber Petit Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"I don't get it. Why didn't she use that spell for Vrash?" Syrus asked confused.

"That's obvious, Alexis has a plan." Jasmine grinned.

"Of course ever since I started collecting the Cyber Angels I studied their archetype. And that monsters allows you to add one of their Ritual Spells, or Ritual Monsters when summoned." Daisuke grinned.

"Exactly, for example my second Machine Angel Ritual card. So now I'll use it and send Cyber Prima to the graveyard to summon a second Cyber Angel Idaten." Alexis revealed as a dark blue angel appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Idaten_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is Tributed: You can make all Ritual Monsters you control gain 1000 ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Then her effect brings Machine Angel Ritual right back."

 _'Something tells me I better not let my guard down.'_ Daisuke thought.

"Now then, there's one advantage Idaten has over Vrash and do you know what that is?" Alexis asked. "Admittedly not at all." Daisuke answered.

"She's level six, which means I can equip her with the Ritual Weapon spell card." Alexis explained.

* * *

 _Ritual Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Ritual Monster. It gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 _'Okay that's bad.'_ Daisuke thought as a bow appeared on Idaten. **(ATK: 1600 + 1500 = 3100) (DEF: 2000 + 1500 = 3500)**

"Now then, Cyber Angel Idaten attack Cyber Angel Vrash!" Alexis cried.

The angel attacked as Vrash met her match. **(Daisuke: 3900)**

"Vrash is strong, but Cyber Angel's won't be enough for you to beat me." Alexis revealed. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Daisuke: 3900**

 **Alexis: 3800**

* * *

Daisuke 3rd Turn:

"How surprising. She sure is clever." Daisuke muttered while unaware Alexis heard that.

"You know I can hear you right?" Alexis asked. "Though trust me I'm far from finished."

"I know. You sure have impressive potential." Daisuke grinned. "I haven't have this much fun against Rituals before."

"So that means I impressed you?" Alexis smirked.

"Admittedly I think I'm in love." Daisuke grinned.

Alexis just stared in shock. "Ok... it's your turn."

Daisuke drew to see Kuribon.

 _'Okay another go.'_ Daisuke grinned. "I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Alexis nodded as they both drew their cards.

He drew as he smirked "Say Lex do you know what are the opposite of Cyber Angels?"

"Yes but to show you I play the Ritual Sanctuary Field Spell." Daisuke smirked as the field turned into a church.

* * *

 _Ritual Sanctuary_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can discard 1 Spell Card to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"You know that helps me too right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah but it's to show you what are the Cyber Angel opposites." Daisuke said discarding his spell card which was Graceful Charity before revealing the card to her with a smirk. Revendread Origin.

"Revendread?" Alexis questioned nervously.

"Close. Vendread." Daisuke answered.

"So what kind of monsters are they?" Alexis asked.

"The Cyber Angel's opposite." Daisuke answered. "It might be bested just to show you." Playing the spell.

* * *

 _Revendread Origin_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Vendread" Ritual Monster from your hand or GY. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field, and/or banish Zombie monsters from your GY, whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If "Revendread Slayer(s)" you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

"And now I tribute the Demise King of Armageddon in my hand in order to summon Revendread Slayer!" A zombie wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Revendread Slayer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with any "Vendread" Ritual Spell. Once per battle, if this card battles an opponent's monster, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 Zombie monster from your GY; this card gains 300 ATK. If this Ritual Summoned card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, send 1 "Vendread" monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Revendread Slayer" once per turn._

* * *

"So that's what you meant." Alexis noted before pausing as her eyes darted to her Cyber Petit Angel that was currently in attack mode.

"Indeed it is. Now Slayer strike down her, Petit Angel!" Daisuke cried as the zombie charged.

Alexis grimaced as her monster shattered. **(Alexis: 1700)** "Alexis!" Jasmine, and Mindy cried shocked,

"Now I end my turn with one face-down." Daisuke ended his turn.

Alexis 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I start things off with a spell card Cyber Angel's Flight." Alexis stated.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel's Flight_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card you control; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to one "Cyber Angel" monster in your hand._

* * *

"I destroy Ritual Weapon to deal damage to your life points equal to the attack points of a Cyber Angel in my hand, and I have Cyber Angel Dakini!"

Daisuke looked on as shards as the weapon charged as he grimaced. **(Daisuke: 1200)**

 _Cyber Angel Idaten: **(ATK: 3100 - 1500 = 1600) (DEF: 3500 - 1500 = 2000)**_

"Now I set this and end my turn." Alexis stated.

"Why didn't Alexis attack with Idaten? It was stronger." Syrus said confused.

Jasmine and Mindy just stared at Alexis in confusion as well.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 1200**

 **Alexis: 1700**

* * *

Daisuke 4th Turn:

 _'More important she would've use that spell to put me in a bind once that attack was successful.'_ Daisuke thought thinking it would lead to 3400 points of damage, and if she summon something that has is higher then 500 attack points he would've lost.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Alexis inquired with a smile.

Daisuke drew, and said, "Okay I play this one. It's my most favorite!"

Alexis looked on curiously.

secs agoHe plays a Ritual Spell. Chaos Form.

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"Chaos Form, that's one of the strongest Rituals in the game." Alexis noted.

"Yeah, and I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and my Vandread for this one!" Daisuke cried as a blue glowing dragon appeared on their place giving out a defeaning roar.

Alexis stared at the dragon in awe. "You actually have it."

Syrus, Jasmine, Mindy, and even Dr. Crowler gave out shocked screams seeing what it was.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Alexis smiled. "You are a Ritual Expert."

"I could say the same to you." Daisuke admitted winking. "Your the first one who I go this far in my skills."

"Same, I haven't used my Cyber Angels in a long time." Alexis revealed.

"Hm?" Daisuke looked surprised. "You saying you've been using a different deck?"

"Yeah." Alexis answered.

"Well that's another thing we got in common." Daisuke smiled. "People kept on getting me to use my Lycanthrope Deck rather then my Ritual one."

"Well I think we both know what's next." Alexis smiled. Daisuke nodded, _'I can use my Ritual Buster but Chaos MAX is uneffected by any trap or spells Alexis uses on him.'_

"MAX Dragon attack Idaten with Chaos Burst!" Daisuke cried as the dragon attacked.

"I play the trap card Doble Passe!" Alexis cried. "This turns Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon's attack into a direct attack, but at the same time Cyber Angel Idaten attacks you directly, and since it doesn't target your monster it still works!"

"Wha-?" The dragon attacked as it knocks Alexis back as the Cyber Angel attacked Daisuke knocking him back.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0000**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **DRAW!**

* * *

"A draw, so what happens now?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis!" Jasmine, and Mindy cried running over to help their friend forgetting Syrus. "I'm ok." Alexis reassured them. "Though we do have a problem Daisuke."

Daisuke on the other hand started laughing, "That was a blast I haven't had that much of a workout!"

Alexis just smiled. "It was a fun duel, but I'm serious we have a problem."

"Yeah the duel part ended in a draw." Daisuke got back up.

"I say we turn them in." Jasmine suggested.

"No, that's what would have happened if I won." Alexis reminded her. "Of course at the same time you didn't win either. How about this, we'll tell Professor Banner and explain the situation that Syrus told us, that someone told him to come here and that it was a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah. And hopefully find out who made that fake letter." Daisuke agreed. "You really do got game, and great skill it would be a shame if that was the only duel I have with you."

Alexis nodded in agreement.

Jasmine, and Mindy looked at each other.

"Well guess I'll see you around Lex." Daisuke smiled. "Come on Syrus we better leave before they change their minds."

Syrus nodded and got on the boat with Daisuke.

While they were rowing back Alexis smiled, _'Even if I did win I wouldn't turn them in. This Academy is more fun with them then without them. And Daisuke really does interest me.'_

 _'Has Alexis fallen for this Slifer?'_ Jasmine, and Mindy thought.

While this was happening Dr. Crowler in the lake was upset, "Lucky brat. He escaped this one but next time he will be expelled! ...If I can find a way home." Swimming to shore.

* * *

 _Back at the dorm..._

Daisuke, and Syrus entered the dorm.

"Man that sure was a fun duel." Daisuke grinned.

"Fun, we were nearly expelled." Syrus said quietly.

"Maybe but man Alexis sure was a complete challenge." Daisuke grinned as he started writing in his writing log about the duel.

"Oh yeah, were you serious before?" Syrus asked.

"About what?" Daisuke asked.

"You know, about Alexis." Syrus answered. "I mean, before you played that Revendread."

"Oh yeah I was completely serious." Daisuke grinned. "And look here. I have set this face-down."

Showing it was Ritual Buster. "With it I would've made her spells or traps worthless when I summon Chaos MAX, and won. But I thought they were already worthless since Chaos MAX is unaffected to them but I didn't know about Doble Passe."

Suddenly Daisuke's PDA beeped with a message.

Confused Daisuke checked on it.

 _ **"Hey, just wanted to let you know that we definitely need a rematch. I got so excited I forgot I had Cyber Angel's Harmony facedown, I could have chained it to Chaos Form and negated Chaos MAX Dragon's effects along with sealing up your facedown cards plus it would have dealt 1600 points of damage."**_ Alexis' voice told him. _**"Next time definitely won't be a draw."**_

Daisuke grinned a bit, "We'll see Alexis. We'll see."

"You know Daisuke, why do you keep dueling Obelisk Blues?" Syrus inquired.

"Beats me. Must be because I totally beat teach." Daisuke answered.

Syrus just looked down thoughtfully. _'It doesn't matter how good Daisuke is, there's no way he can beat him.'_

* * *

 **And that's it! It might be one of the most toughest duels Daisuke ever has in the Academy, and for the start of the Daisuke/Alexis. Next up is Chazz's rematch against Daisuke in Dr. Crowler latest plan to expel Daisuke. Be sure to review!**


	4. Raring to Go!

**Better not lose my inspration now. Here is Chazz's rematch with Daisuke! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a warm, and peaceful day at the academy. What was heading over was a fleet of helicopters, and ships toward Academy Island.

 **"Attention all craft, I know it's been a long journey fighting off intruders, taking on attack sups, and seems like the world is trying to infeltratie our defenses. But..."** Seeing the island the captain finished. **"It's about to all pay off."**

Approching the island the captian held up a suitcase showing the Duel Academy symbol, and announced **"We reached our final objective with the payload safe. So full steam ahead men this is the moment we've been waiting for. The moment Duel Academy gets there new rare cards!"**

* * *

 **(Cue: Get Your Game On)**

In the Slifer Red Dorm was Daisuke all set to go getting ready to leave. He so hated classes but knows this is important. But he almost didn't sleep due to Syrus praying to Slifer the Sky Dragon. Daisuke did managed to get some sleep with some earplugs he picked up sometime ago. He woke up to see it was 6:45 to get ready.

After getting dressed he checked seeing Syrus was still praying. "Please please please help me ace my exams today!" Syrus prayed. "Or I'm stuck wearing this Red Blazer forever! Not that there's anything wrong of Red of course! It's great on you Slifer! I wanna be on Ra Yellow please give me a sign that you'll help!"

Rolling his eyes Daisuke said, "Well one is study up."

"SLIFER!" Syrus screamed before seeing him. "Oh it's just you Daisuke. Don't scare me like that."

"If you want to pass you can just study." Daisuke pointed out.

"Easy for you to say." Syrus said to him. "All I did was flunk."

"Because you weren't studying." Daisuke pointed out.

"He does have a point." Chumley admitted. "After all relaxing here is better then studying."

"And never graduate? That's not on my list." Daisuke said shrugging before walking off. "I better get going."

* * *

Daisuke continued to walk to the Academy seeing he has time before seeing someone in help. He never leaves people hanging.

"Never fear Daisuke's here!" He announced helping.

"Oh thank you! You must be from the Auto-Club." The woman said appriciating him.

"Don't let my Blazer fool ya." Daisuke smiled. "I happen to be a good deed boy."

"Isn't that nice?" The woman asked as the truck slide down a couple of feet.

"It would be nice if I just push instead of talk!" Daisuke mentioned helping her out.

"Thank you very much." She said again.

"It's my pleasure of course I have to skip the gym but this is worth a good exercise." Daisuke smiled as he pushed which brought the truck up without effort.

"Wow you must be strong." She remarked surprised seeing this.

"I am." Daisuke grinned at this.

"Your such a sweet boy." The woman smiled still pushing the truck. "I'll remember this."

"Maybe an extended warinty you would remember." Daisuke remarked.

* * *

 _At class..._

"You have 45 minutes left on your test." Banner announced.

Syrus snoozing said, "...Which Counters... a Field Spell... which counters..."

"Syrus!" He snapped awake seeing Daisuke's stern gaze. "I think maybe I should give you lessons instead of you goofing off." Syrus chuckled a bit sheepishly.

"You two want to keep it down?" They looked up seeing Chazz who looks angry, "Some of us plan to pass this test!"

"Hey I always plan on passing Chazz no reason to get snapping." Daisuke told him.

"Oh Daisuke?"

Daisuke looked over at Banner who said, "Why don't you come down here, and get your exam?" Daisuke nodded, "Yes Professor."

The students were relieved at Daisuke being calm, and respectful. Alexis thought focusing on her exam, _'He better be. We're 15 minutes into this thing, he'll be lucky to even finish.'_

 _'Look at him so tardy so purail.'_ Bastion thought as Daisuke picked up his test. _'If only he implied himself he could become a great duelist.'_

 _'I hope you know what your doing Daisuke.'_ Alexis thought.

Soon after getting situated Daisuke was still working while Syrus was snoozing off again as Dr. Crowler smirked behind the door, "Hahaha you maybe be able to do the exam Daisuke, but when your field test comes believe me it will be a nightmare that not even your Chaos MAX Dragon can stop. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Alright class the written exam is now over. Please walk, and don't run to be on line for today's new rare cards."

"There here!?"

"Oh dear..."

Like a stampede of wild animals the students exited the classrooms, and charged to get in line to collect the new rare cards in the card shop hoping to use them for the field test.

Chazz was one of the people not running while Taiyou, and Raizou tried to tell him.

"Chazz, Chazz!"

"The new rare cards are here!"

"So go fetch." Chazz instructed looking over his papers. While the Obelisk Duo ran out Bastion, and Daisuke were focused waking Syrus up.

"Say you do might want to wake up." Bastion said as Syrus snapped awake.

With anime tears running down his face he asked "Oh I flunked didn't I? I'm a complete failure."

"If that was it I would've assigned you in the Drama Queen class." Daisuke told him.

Realizing what was going on Syrus asked, "Where did everyone go?"

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Bastion answered. "Today's new rare cards have arrived."

It took a few seconds for Syrus to take it in, "WHAT!? New cards hey home come no-one told us!?"

Bastion only clamly stated, "Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves. To use in the upcoming Field Test."

"Then why aren't you getting some?"

"Please one error card, and my deck's delicate balance will be completely thrown off."

"Not mine come on Daisuke!" Syrus told Daisuke who nodded as they ran out.

* * *

Reaching the card shop they banged on the door demanding entry. Then some SWAT team members charged at the doors as the students turned to see, "Guards, Guards, Guards!"

Before they knew it they were surrounded as the swat teams assembled to show the captain.

"Oh children?" He asked before lifting the case. "Looking for these?"

The students cheered, and started clapping seeing the case as the captain lifted the store's door opened before he turned back to the students, and grinned "Come and get 'em."

At that the students can't wait! What new cards will they be? Powerful traps like Mirror Force? New Spellcasters? Warriors? Maybe even Dragons? This is too much to take! However their hopes were shattered when the door was lifted all the way showing the case was empty with a sign beside it: **ALL** **SOLD OUT.**

Dumbfounded, and shocked one of the students questioned, "Hey where did they all go?"

"You know the rules first come first serve." The counter girl, Sadie explained gesturing to a cloaked figure.

"What!?" They glared at the figure at this. This wasn't fair! He got all of them first, and wasn't even a student!

"And I was first so I took every one." The figure smirked without a care.

"Hey come on man!"

"You can't just take them like that!"

"That's not fair!"

* * *

Syrus, and Daisuke ran to get to the store. "Come on Syrus let's make track, and... get in line?" Daisuke asked seeing the store was completely deserted.

"Why is this place empty?" Syrus asked looking around.

"They couldn't have... Run out of cards already!?" They both cried running to the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Daisuke asked catching Sadie's attention. "You still have some cards right?"

"Of course we do regular packs though." Sadie answered placing a pack that doesn't contain many cards in front of them. "Here you go."

"We said some not one!" They both cried. No new cards, no upgrading deck, and no chance at succededing the field test!

"I'm done for! I slept through the exam, and now I'm gonna fail the field test!" Syrus whined growing more worried. "What I'm I gonna do!?"

"Just take the pack Syrus."

Syrus widen his eyes at Daisuke's sacrifice, "Really you give me their last pack?"

"Yeah besides I already got the cards I need." Daisuke smiled. "Chaos MAX Dragon is an example."

Daisuke did make a point. Chaos MAX Dragon is one of the most rarest cards in history, and he managed to claim one. With that done their's no reason for Syrus to not take the pack.

"Woohoo Auto-Club!"

They looked seeing the woman from before.

"Oh it's you." Daisuke smiled. "You work here?"

"Oh no I don't work here I OWN here." The woman smiled winking a bit. "Cool huh?"

"No that's not cool, it's terrifically excellent!" Daisuke praised at this. "Ms. Dorothy right? If that's what your name-tag says."

"Yes that is my name. And you are?" The woman smiled.

"I am Daisuke Mochida. Pleasure to make your aqquatince." Daisuke smiled.

"Hold on Daisuke how do you know her?" Syrus asked confused.

"Let's say her truck broke down while I was getting here, and with my exercising I helped her it by pushing it here." Daisuke answered.

"Here this is for you." Daisuke, and Syrus looked at Dorothy who chuckled. "Call it a 'Thank-You' gift for helping me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

It looks like a shrine in what seems like another world right where Kuribon was traveling around with happy coos filling the air. She was a happy girl for being one of Daisuke's favorite. He never sacrificed her for rituals yes, but he always used her for desperate measures even if it means increasing his opponent's life points.

 _ **"Kuribon?"**_

She turned to see Sonic Bird flying to her. _**"What are you up too?"**_

 ** _"Woo woo."_** She answered. "(Ah the usual Sonic.)"

Sonic nodded at that saying, _**"Our last duel was quite problematic. But netherless we are glad that Daisuke didn't get expelled. And that girl Alexis was something for pulling off all the stops like that."**_

 _ **"Woo?"**_ Kuribon asked. "(What's wrong?)"

Sonic thought about something before shaking his head, _**"It might be nothing. Come on Lycanthrope wants us to be prepard for Daisuke's field test."**_

Kuribon nodded as they fly back.

* * *

"...And then this guy shows up, and took all the rare cards!" Taiyou told Chazz as they, and Raizou were in a school hallway which was empty explaining what happened. "I mean every one."

"So we couldn't get you any. Sorry Chazz."

Chazz turned to his friends with a disaproving glare, "You know what's sorry? You guys that's what but it doesn't matter. Because not one duelists can beat me no matter what card they have."

"Unless that duelist happens to be Daisuke Mochida."

They turned as Chazz demanded, "Who's there?"

"Someone who dispises Daisuke as much as you do." It was the figure from before.

"That's the sticky fingers who took the cards!" Taiyou told Chazz recognizing him.

"Cards what cards?" The figure smirked. "Oh you mean these?" He opened his cloak showing a total of 30 cards 15 on each side. From Draining Shield, to Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, to Helpoemer, to Hammer Shot, and to Ojama King.

"Whoa now that's style." Raizou said in awe.

"Talk about having a card up your sleeve." Taiyou agreed also in awe.

The figure chuckled, "What's wrong Chazz? Don't recognize me? How bout now?" He took his cloak off to reveal-

"Crowler!?"

"You know you look better all covered up." Chazz remarked.

Dr. Crowler fell back anime-style but decided to not care about it for once. After all Chazz is one of his most prized Obelisks.

"Y-Yes well I have a plan to make us all look better, and make Daisuke Mochida make the cut-rate duelist he truely is" Dr. Crowler started with his smirk. "I want you to be his opponent for his field test, and use all these rare cards to beat him."

"But we're not at the same dorm." Chazz pointed out despite wanting to. "They wouldn't let me be his test opponent."

"They, I am 'they' I'll make it happen!" Dr. Crolwer smirked.

"Even so all he has is cut-rate Rituals so what do I need the cards for?" Chazz asked him.

"Trust me not all the Rituals he have are jokes." Dr. Crolwer answered. "For example I saw him summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon."

"Chaos MAX Dragon!?" Chazz cried shocked as Taiyou, and Raizou looked shocked as well. "Where did he get that!?"

"That doesn't matter! You just focus over using these rare cads to put Daisuke in his place in front of the entire academy!" Dr. Crowler smirked before started laughing wickedly.

* * *

"I'm dueling an Obelisk!? And it's Chazz!?"

Normally both students from the same dorm would each other but never one from different dorms such as an Obelisk, and Slife so it's no surprise why Daisuke is shocked.

"That's right Daisuke. Since you always talk such a big game I've pulled some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." Dr. Crowler smirked walking to the field. "So congratulations! You'll be dueling one of the top-rank duelists in the school! What an honor! I hope your able to get a lot of today's rare cards."

Having finish their field tests Syrus, and Bastion watched on as Syrus thought, _'I got a bad feeling about this.' 'This is clearly a trap, only a caviler fool would agree to it.'_ Bastion thought having read that two students from different dorms never dueled in the field test.

"Deal!"

That came from Daisuke shocking everyone on it. "Okay Chazz! Time to see who is the top dog!" Daisuke grinned. "And to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena!"

"Indeed in front of the entire school to where everyone can watch." Dr. Crowler admitted.

Chazz smirked on this, "Yeah watch you get slammed by me."

They both armed their Duel Disks as Dr. Crolwer ran off to join the Chancellor while Daisuke selects his Lycanthrope deck.

"DUEL!"

"No excuses this time Chazz!"

"Bring it Slifer Slacker!"

"It's on! Get set to get Decked!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible Nightcore)**

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the Duel Begin!**

* * *

Daisuke 1st Turn:

Daisuke drew, and saw Kuribon. _'Well it's my favorite furry friend. Kuribon your in for a treat. We're raining some skills on Chazz.'_ Daisuke smirked. "Okay Chazz I summon to the field, Earthbound Spirit!"

At that a monster bursted from the ground giving out some kind of groan.

* * *

 _Earthbound Spirit_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A vengeful creature formed by the spirits of fallen warriors, it drags any who dare approach it into the deepest bowels of the earth._

* * *

"He's not something you want to get on their bad side." Daisuke smirked as everyone except Chazz looks shocked by the amount of defense points it has.

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Not after they see what I got for them." Chazz smirked. "Don't think for a second that dirty spirit can last against me Daisuke or against this!" He drew his card. _'Appreciate the rare card Crolwer.'_ "Fresh off the present. Meet Magical Mallet!"

* * *

 _Magical Mallet_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add this card and any number of cards from your hand to the Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards you added to the Deck._

* * *

"What's that?" Daisuke asked not liking the sound of that.

"A redo. All the cards in my hand that I don't want I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle, and redraw." Chazz smirked before showing four cards. "Pretty cool don't you think?"

"How? A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus asked shocked.

"And a dangerous one at that." Bastion added also concerned. "Now Chazz can eccentally gets the cards he wants or not."

"See Daisuke?" Chazz smirked before revealing a second Magical Mallet, and played it. "I get to shuffle Magical Mallet too so if I draw it again which I just did I can play it again, and again! And that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet! Sharpen your claws for attack mode!"

At that a machine tiger appeared roaring.

* * *

 _V-Tiger Jet_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This ace fighter is unbeatable in a dogfight. It combines with other monsters to launch an array of encircling attacks._

* * *

"And there's a not more where that came from! Now I play the magic of Frontline Base!" Chazz cried playing a continuous spell.

* * *

 _Frontline Base_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Union monster from your hand._

* * *

"So now each turn I can summon a level 4 or lower monster to the field!" Chazz smirked. "And get ready! I pay W-Wing Catapult in attack mode!"

A blue engine appeared on the field.

* * *

 _W-Wing Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a "V-Tiger Jet" you control, OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, the equipped monster gains 400 ATK and DEF. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Genetlemen start your engines!" Chazz cried as V-Tiger Jet, and W-Wing Catapult flew up seemed to be combining. "Now merge! Alright the VW-Tiger Catapult!"

The new monster now looks like a statue of a tiger with a ship on the back.

* * *

 _VW-Tiger Catapult_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"V-Tiger Jet"+ "W-Wing Catapult"  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). You can discard 1 card from your hand to change the battle position of 1 monster your opponent controls. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

 _'Fusion Monster...'_ Daisuke thought at this.

"But wait I'm not done because I now activate his special ability!" Chazz smirked.

"Come on!" Daisuke groaned.

"Give me a break is this guy's turn gonna end sometime this century!?" Syrus cried also worried.

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can force one of your monster's to attack mode." Chazz answered as Earthbound Spirit stood up. "So now after this heatseeking blitz from my Tiger Catapult your Life Points are toast!"

The Tiger Catapult attacked that destroyed Earthbound Spirit with a nasty cry. **(Daisuke: 2500)**

Seeing this Dr. Crolwer chuckled, "My goodness it seems Daisuke doesn't deserve a spot with the big boys after all. I guess he isn't as good as anyone else thinks."

"I finish with a card face-down." Chazz smirked laying a card.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 2500**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Daisuke 2nd Turn:

"Yeah go ahead, and end your turn because I'm far from over." Daisuke swore drawing his card. "And here's why. Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast in defense mode!" A machine like dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can be Normal Summoned or Set without Tribute. In that case, the original ATK/DEF of this card become halved._

* * *

"What the!?" Shocked Chazz protested. "You can summon level 5 or higher monsters like that!"

"True I can't but it's his ability! I can summon him without a sacrifice but if that's so then his attack, and defense points are sliced in half." Daisuke pointed out. **(ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400) (DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000)**

"And I finish with 2 cards face-down." Daisuke ended.

"Not much else he can do with all the new rares Chazz seems to have." Bastion mentioned.

 _'This is a complete mis-match!'_ Alexis thought finding this un-fair. _'How can Daisuke fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting!?'_

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"All done huh? I'll admit your Dual-Mode Beast's ability is impressive but it can't bang a fight against both X-Head Cannon, and due to Frontline's magic so is Z-Metal Tank!"

* * *

 _X-Head Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

* * *

 _Z-Metal Tank_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" or "Y-Dragon Head" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 600 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"X, and Z? Oh man! That can only mean one thing!" Syrus cried knowing about this.

"Now I play my face-down card! Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroythat target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"In case you didn't pay attention it allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard, and I chose this!" Chazz cried as a red machine dragon appeared roaring.

"It's him!" Syrus cried shocked.

"He has it!" Bastion cried also shocked.

* * *

 _Y-Dragon Head_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this card on the field, you can equip it to your "X-Head Cannon" as an Equip Card, OR unequip the Union equipment and Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this card's effect, increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 400 points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"That's right! Y-Dragon Head! It's what I discarded for VW's ability! And now I combine them all to form XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

At that they all combined into a more stronger machine.

* * *

 _XYZ-Dragon Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"X-Head Cannon"+_ _"Y-Dragon Head"+_ _"Z-Metal Tank"  
_ _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. You can discard 1 card to destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now Chazz has over two monsters with over 2000 attack points!" Bastion cried.

"But wait Daisuke. There's more!" Chazz smirked.

"Now what do you have?" Daisuke asked him shocked seeing Chazz still has something.

"Well it's less. Sure they say two is better then 1 but I happen to disagree." Chazz smirked as both Dragon Cannon, and Tiger Catapult started to combined. "Even when the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

At that the machines formed into a giant robot humanoid that looks powerful in stature.

* * *

 _VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"VW-Tiger Catapult" "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

Upon seeing it the crowd started reacting badly at this. Now they are sure Daisuke won't stood a chance.

"Make's your Dual-Mode Beast seem like scrap metal huh?" Chazz smirked. "Or at least it did."

The dragon vanished as Daisuke widen his eyes seeing this, "Hey!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't I tell you his special ability? Once every turn I can remove a card on your field from play." Chazz smirked before declaring, "And if you think that's impressive wait until you see his attack. An attack that will strike you directly!"

"Not if this face-down has anything to say about it!" Daisuke cried playing one of his face-downs. "Tiki Soul!"

"Blast!" Dr Crowler growled having known what it does.

"Tiki what?" Chazz asked a bit confused at the name.

* * *

 _Tiki Soul_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Rock-Type/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1800). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) While this card is an Effect Monster, if another Trap Card you control that is a monster would be destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard, you can Set it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone instead._

* * *

"Tiki Soul! Just like the name says I can summon this trap as a monster. And I pick defense mode!" Daisuke cried as a small rock statue appeared readying his shield.

"That's what you think!" Chazz cried. "When Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks I can change your monster's mode! So your trap is place in attack mode, and now your Life Points are one attack away from being drained!"

Tiki Soul got his shield out of the way as he got destroyed as Daisuke grunted a bit. **(Daisuke: 0500)**

"Daisuke!" Syrus cried as Dr Crowler started laughing.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0500**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Daisuke 3rd Turn:

"Aw what's the matter Daisuke? Having some test anxity?" Chazz smirked. "Don't worry it will be over soon."

"No way Chazz. You listen here turning the tables is always one of my favorites in duels no matter how insane they are!" Daisuke drew seeing it was a trap called Oberon's Prank.

It was one of the cards Dorothy gave him, and it has quite a powerful effect, but has quite a price.

 _'What do you think Kuribon?'_ Daisuke asked his card friend.

 _ **"Woo."**_ "(Do it.)"

 _'Well if your sure.'_ Daisuke concluded.

"I summon Kuribon in defense mode!" Daisuke cried as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Kuribon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When a monster your opponent controls attacks you directly, you can reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card was selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, you can activate this effect during damage calculation. You take no Battle Damage from this battle, your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and then you return this card to your hand._

* * *

All the girls started gushing over Kuribon.

"And I place a face-down. Your turn." Daisuke ended.

"That's it? That's all?" Syrus asked shocked. "All he's been playing is defense!"

 _'I sure hope Daisuke knows what he's doing.'_ Alexis thought worried.

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"All done huh? Good." Chazz smirked drawing. "I normally don't like to hurt anything like that Kuribon but I'll make an exception to beat you."

"You don't scare me." Daisuke told him.

"No big deal, I don't have too." Chazz smirked. "That's HIS job. Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!"

The machine fired a blast.

"Once Kuribon's gone, Daisuke's will be completely defensless!" Syrus cried shocked.

 _'Okay secret weapon time.'_ Daisuke grinned. "I play Kuribon's effect!"

She vanished as the blast missed.

"What the!? What did you just do!?" Chazz cried shocked.

"Kuribon's effect. When targeted for an attack I can simply add her back to my hand, and you instantly get a boost. You gain Life Points equal to the monster that attacked her." Daisuke answered. Chazz only looked confused as he glowed blue. **(Chazz: 7000)**

"And that is where I unveil this!" Daisuke cried flipping his face-down. "I activate this!"

"Where did he get that!?" Dr. Crowler cried shocked having never seen it before.

* * *

 _Oberon's Prank_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that increases Life Points is activated. Negate that effect, and both players take damage equal to the amount of Life Points that they would have gained._

* * *

"Oberon's Prank!"

A twister appeared as Chazz asked, "Ah! It can't be!"

"Oh it be. With this all theLife Points you've gained turned to damage instead!" Daisuke cried as the twister struck Chazz. "Though unforntatly it does the same for me. If I didn't have this! Defense Barrier!"

* * *

 _Defense Barrier_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Reduce the effect damage to you from the effect of a Trap Card to 0 then destroy one card on your opponent's field._

* * *

Chazz grunted under the rifts of the twister losing a grand total of points as Dragon Catapult Cannon was destroyed. **(Chazz: 1000)**

"Lucky punk." Chazz growled.

"Lucky?" Daisuke smirked. "Nah I just happen to find a spot for the elderly. Alright Chazz. This is it! My final turn!"

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0500**

 **Chazz: 1000**

* * *

Daisuke 4th Turn:

Daisuke drew, and smirked, "I now summon Kuribon! Attack mode!" Kuribon appeared again. "And I equip her with Malevolent Nuzzler."

* * *

 _Malevolent Nuzzler_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; place this card on the top of the Deck._

* * *

"With this Kuribon gains 700 attack points!" Daisuke cried. **(ATK: 300 + 700 = 1000)**

"What!?" Chazz cried shocked seeing Kuribon now has enough attack points to take him out! "No no! Stop!"

"Kuribon direct attack!" Daosuke cried as Kuribon charged.

SLASH! She struck him as he knelled defeated.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0500**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Daisuke wins the duel!**

* * *

Everyone was shocked that Chazz was beaten by something like Kuribon before Syrus started cheering.

"Daisuke did it!"

"Impossible!" Dr. Crowler protested. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz this can't be!"

"Rare cards? What are you talking about?"

Dr. Crowler yelped having forgotten Sheppard was with him, before saying "N-Nothing I have to go grade some tests."

Daisuke smiled at Chazz, "Too bad Chazz. Maybe we'll duel again."

"Oh we will." Chazz glared before walking out.

Daisuke took the cheers as they celebrate.

* * *

 **Daisuke won against Chazz which was quite the duel. Next up Daisuke faces off against a duelist who claims to create Shadow Games. Be sure to review!**


	5. The Shadow Duelist! Part 1!

**Hey guys it had been a while well now it's good to update again. Now it is time to see if Daisuke can handle the 'Shadow Duelist' in this episode! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was late at night where Alexis was alone going to what looks like a Dorm that was abandoned. She was holding a rose before setting it down in front of the dorm, _'Be in peace brother... Wherever you are.'_

* * *

 **(Cue: Get Your Game On!)**

"...And underneath the full moon, I see a path through the cavern that seems...abandoned..."

Syrus was currently telling Chumley and Daisuke all about a scary story. They were drawing cards, and whatever monster they drew, the higher the level, the more scary the story would be. They were all seated in the dining room, the candle being their only light source.

Chumley had already finished his tale, and needless to say, it wasn't that good of a story, considering it was about warriors and grilled cheese. Actually, it was more of an adventure story than a scary one.

"Really?" Daiuske seemed intrigued. "Then what?"

Syrus's expression grew more serious as his tone deepened, trying to set a scary setting. "Then, back at the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So, I go in to look veeerrrryyy carefully...And, under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake, beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card! Naturally, I'd go and get it, but when I reached for it, an arm grabs me, and tries pulling me towards the lake!

Chumley, who had been sitting next to Syrus, freaked out and backed away, curling himself up as he sat down in a different seat. It doesn't seem that he can handle scary stories that well.

"AAAAAHHH! HELP ME! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!" Syrus screamed, clawing at the air and acting dramatic.

Daisuke grinned, leaning in close due to interest in the story. "Aw, water's not so bad!"

Syrus dropped the act, looking curious. "Um...dirty swamp water?" The blue-haired boy sighed, disappointed. "Oh, you're right...Only a chump would be scared of that..."

Speaking of, Chumley was trembling like a leaf, staying a bit far away from Syrus in fear that he might say something else. "Please no more...please no more...please no more..." the senior Slifer Red whispered.

"..." Daisuke stared dumbfounded at Chumley before snatching the card Syrus had drawn that inspired him to tell the story. "Still, good story! Mid-Level scare for a Mid-Level card. But me...I hope I get a high Level!"

Unfortunately, Daisuke's luck wasn't with the heart of the cards, since he pulled out a measly Level 1 Monster: Sinister Serpent. Syrus was relieved as Chumley sat back down to his original seat. "Oh, you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us with that card."

Daisuke shrugged. "Alright, then! I think I have a story that'll do the trick! Well, it's more like a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them real late at night."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In a small room, completely covered in large blue bedsheets, a little boy about 5 or 6 years old was fully asleep, snoring peacefully as he moved closer to his soft, cloud-like pillow._

 _Suddenly, some light illuminated from her closet along with some strange noises. They were enough to wake up poor little Daisuke, causing him to groan from the weird noises and light that woke him up._

 _A bit scared and curious, Daisuke grabbed he walked towards his closet. He twisted the knob and gently let the door open by itself. By the time he did, the voices and light were all gone. All that was left of the room was a minature slide, some toys scattered throughout the floor, and her cards in her card case._

 _Bending down, Daisuke lowered her picked up his card case and lifting off the top of the case with one hand before hugging his cards close to his heart._

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

Syrus and Chumley blinked, waiting for her to speak further. "...And then...?"

"Hmm...And, that's the end of the story!"

Both boys groaned in disappointment. Sure, the story was starting to get interesting, but like all other things, all things must come to an end. In this case, it was a rather short one.

"That's it?" both of them groaned, with Chumley laying back and Syrus placing his head on the table.

"But, what to know something strange...? Lately, I've been hearing them again," Daisuke admitted, scratching his cheek. "But I gotta say, I love it! After all Kuribon, and Lycantrope were fun to talk to."

Maniacal laughter burst out behind Daisuke. "Ooh! I want to join in the fright fest!" Daisuke, and Syrus jumped as the blue-haired boy groaned, "You just did!" "Don't startle us like that Professor." Daisuke said. "But now that you're here, why don't you draw a card?" Syrus suggested, trying to change the subject for the benefit of everyone. The situation was already awkward as it is; it didn't need to be much more worse than it is.

"Y-yeah!" Chumley agreed, sitting back dowb. "The tougher it is, the scarier the story has to be!"

"Oh, well that sounds easy enough! Let's see..." Banner drew a card and flipped it over, which happened to be the Five-Headed Dragon which was a Level 12 Monster, the most high Leveled of them all. Of course, there are some circumstances where there could be more than 12 Levels, but for the most part, Level 12 is the highest.

"I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now!" Syrus stammered, his feet trembling under the table upon seeing the level. Banner chuckled, either oblivious to Syrus's fear or just pretending to to tease the poor fellow. "What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?"

"Wait abandoned dorm...?" Daisuke asked him interested.

Banner begun to explain "Not many people talk about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing."

Syrus gulped, a bit of sweat dripping from his forehead already. "Where'd they all go?"

"Well, that's the mystery of it all," Banner continued. "But the rumor was, it had something to do with...Shadow Games..."

"Thanks, but you can stop now!" Chumley cringed, who had been hiding behind a chair all this time. Ignoring Chumley, Banner turned to the rest of his students. "You see, kids, Shadow Games are duels played with powerful mystical items."

"Millenium Items?" Daisuke asked him with slightly widen eyes. "You mean they are real, and not fakes?"

"Ahahaha! Yes most people say their not real. But, I believe that most stories generally come from somewhere." Pharaoh let out a small yawn, signaling Banner to stand up. "Well, I think it's time for bed. Goodnight, children!"

"Goodnight!" Daisuke said, waving his hand.

"Goodnight..." Syrus seemed all gloomy and scared.

"..." Chumley stayed silent.

After Banner left the room Syrus mentioned, "You know, there was this creepy building I saw in the forest once,"

"Syrus tomorrow morning the three of us will be heading there." Daisuke told him with a stern tone.

"Wait a sec! What do you mean 'us?'"

Syrus yelped, turning around to see Chumley standing right behind him so close. Just when and how did he get there without him noticing? "There is something I gotta find out if the Millenium Items are involved." Daisuke explained. "Plus I think it would be fun."

"Y-yeah...It'll be fun..."

"Oh man..."

Chuckling to himself from outside, Dr. Crowler was hiding and currently eavesdropping on the Slifer Reds, specifically Daisuke. He figured that the only way to caught trouble for Daisuke would be to figure out what he might be up to, and he was right!

"This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for!" Dr. Crowler chuckled, grinning like a madman. _'I think the Shadow Games should make a comeback! Millenium Items and all!'_ He then started laughing like a wicked man.

* * *

Inside the city was two men dueling where it looks like one of them is losing badly. "O-Okay okay! Take anything you want just please don't hurt me!"

"What I want..." Spoke a man wearing a fedora while his Duel Disk looks like it's built in his body. He has on a black mask signaling he is a shady figure. "...Is your soul." While he said this he held up what looks like an Artifact as it glowed brightly.

His opponent begged, "No! Please show some mercy!"

"Some mercy..." The shady man trailed off before smirking, "What is that?" At that the artifact reacted as his opponent screamed leaving him gone. "Rest in peace... In the Shadow Realm..."

Hearing a phone ringing he said emotionless, "Speak..." Silence was on for a few minutes before he said, "Duel Academy... Tomorrow Night... I'll be there."

* * *

Banner talked all about philosophy and the meaning of it behind dueling with ancient history mentioned in it. While he was teaching the class about the current lesson, Syrus was slumped together, sleeping softly while some others glared at them with annoyance as Daisuke ignored it having been used to it.

Peering from a small crack in the door, Dr. Crowler was spying on only one person: Daisuke Mochida. He seemed to have adopted a grin on his face as he thought, _'Going through yet another class...But you'll have a make-up class soon enough...A lesson in the Shadow Games!'  
_

* * *

 _Late at night..._

The lighthouse's beacon kept swirling around over, monitoring the area and providing light for any ships whatsoever. The guards inside the lighthouse were inspecting the area, just in case any kids don't run off and do terrible things, of course. One shadow on the light, and it's game over for the kid that gets caught.

Hiding near the lighthouse happened to be Dr. Crowler, waiting for his surprise guest to show. He had to make a few phone calls and call the right duelist for this special ocassion. Hearing footsteps approaching, Dr. Crowler turned around, grinning.

"So you're the one they call the 'Shadow Duelist!'" Dr. Crowler mentioned to where it was the man from last night walking over to him. Smoke started seeping from the Shadow Duelist's briefcase. The strange part was, why was smoke coming out of his case?

"My opponents call me many names," The Shadow Duelist spoke. "Most of which are hard to describe due to their shrieks of sheer terror, but you can call me Titan. But enough small talk. What's the job?" Dr. Crowler decided to get straight to the point. "I want you to fright someone so intensely, that he leaves this Academy and never comes back! Up to the challenge?"

"Of course." The Shadow Duelist answered without hesitation. "I never turn my back to a challenge."

"Hmmm..." Growing curious, Dr. Crowler kept dashing left and right in front of the Shadow Duelist in hopes to see if he was serious, with the latter trying to follow his gaze. "My, my! You are good!" "...I'm better than good. And I'll prove it, not just by scaring this someone, but by banishing him to the Shadow Realm!"

Having said that, the Shadow Duelist began moving backwards as if moonwalking. He kept getting farther and farther away until he disappeared into a huge mist. Having no clue what he meant, Dr. Crowler couldn't care less what happens to Jaden. "Hmm...oh well, if you insist."

* * *

"I mean, you could think of it as lost, or you could say we found a couple of places where it's not!" Daisuke spoke with Chumley, and Syrus as they held flashlights. It seems like Syrus' sense of navigation have failed, and they just gotten lost.

"Yeah? Well, we've been 'finding' places for over an hour! Then again, things have gotten worse for Sy!" Chumley told him making the Ritual User turn to him confused.

"Huh? Sy?" He asked him.

Chumley nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we could end up in the scary swamp water!" While Daisuke sighed a bit, Syrus wasn't that amused. "Very funny, like you were the one who refused to bathe 'cause you were scared of the bath water last night."

"Hmph! Well, maybe if you cleaned it once and a while, it wouldn't be so swampish!" Chumley defended.

"Maybe you grew up and started to take showers!" Syrus argued.

Daisuke only sighed at this, _'Can someone please tell me why those two are like that...?'_

As the two were constantly bickering with each other, Daisuke started flashing his flashlight around, trying to find something good in the dark. A couple seconds later, he spotted a red rose on the ground.

"Hey! Guys look at what my flashlight found!"

Stopping their argument, both Syrus and Chumley ran up to Daisuke before Syrus looked around with his flashlight. "Check out what's behind it!"

Clicking their flashlights together, the trio turned their attention towards a huge, beatdown dorm with several broken windows, cracked walls, and plants sprouting from the inside. It truly was a mess, but it was no doubt the abandoned dorm.

"The old dorm!" Daisuke simply said..

Chumley started shaking in his boots, literally. "And probably lots of ghosts, too!"

"Relax, guys! There's nobody here!" Daisuke assured, turning to his frightened friends. At that moment, the sound of a branch snapping in two quickly drained their courage and replaced it with fear while Daisuke looked defensive turning to who snapped the branch instantly revealing to be the infamous Alexis Rhodes, who was just as surprised to see them.

"Alexis. Jeeze you scared the crap out of us." Daisuke sighed smiling a little.

Syrus peeked out from behind Daisuke. "...Alexis? What are you doing here?" Alexis walked over to the Slifer Red group. "That's funny. I was about to ask you guys the very same thing." "We heard about the abandoned dorm, and I wanted to check on something important." Daisuke explained.

"Well, that's not very intelligent." Alexis shot a glance at the abandoned dorm. "Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?"

Daisuke told her, "I know that but I have some believe it's just a legend!"

"No, it's not. Believe me, I know. Why else would the Academy make this place completely forbidden?" She turned to Daisuke and his friends. "They catch you here, and they'll expel you three."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, so why are you here?" Daisuke asked her back. "I have my reasons, that's why!" Alexis snapped suddenly angry and upset.

Daisuke was taken aback while Syrus and Chumley fell to the ground on their bottoms, stunned by Alexis's angry demeanor. They've all never seen the calm and kind-hearted Alexis this mad before.

"Whoa! Okay! I was only asking Lex!" Daisuke told her. "We just came here to look around, but hey! We'll stay out of your way, don't worry about it!"

Alexis's face fell, and so, she relaxed her shoulders, her angry expression replaced with a sorrowful one. She didn't mean to snap at them, but in her current situation, she's been so stressed that...it's been hard to focus lately.

"Look, it's just..."

The Obelisk Blue girl couldn't form the words out of her mouth any longer, so she turned towards the abandoned dorm, leaving their conversation full of tension and confusion.

"Just what?" Syrus wondered quietly, unable to speak up due to fear of Alexis yelling at him.

Stopping right in her tracks, Alexis sighed, rubbing her temples stressfully. "One of the kids who disappeared here...was my brother."

Syrus, Daiuske, and Chumley looked bewildered at this new information, wondering what to do in order to make Alexis feel better. They didn't mean to make her upset, but they wanted her to at least cheer up a little.

 _'Oh! That explains the rose!'_ Daisuke thought, glancing back behind his shoulder to where the rose was as Alexis wandered off. _'So, Alexis must have put it there! Poor Alexis...'_

"If Alexis's brother really disappeared..." Syrus started, trying to deduce something. "Then, the rumors aren't just rumors! I say we go back, Daisuke!"

"Yeah? Well, I say we go in!"

Daisuke and his companions stared at the abandoned dorm. It was dark, spooky, broken down, and even suspicious-looking, but even so, Jaden's fearless spirit prevented him from running away. Actually, hearing Alexis's tale just made him more determined to find out what's going on inside, and even more hearing of Alexis brother.

"What?!" Syrus cried out. "I'm not going in there!"

"Okay! See ya in a few, Syrus!"

Seeing Daisuke wander towards the abandoned dorm made Chumley follow him not wanting to stay out.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Syrus rushed up to his two friends, grabbing onto Daisuke's hand.

Alexis was spying from the tree thinking, _'I hope you know what your doing Daisuke...'_ Suddenly a figure stepped in front of her as she yelped seeing it was the Shadow Duelist that was with Dr. Crowler.

Then a feminine scream pierce through the cold nightly air signalling the Shadow Duelist had kidnapped her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Daisuke, and the others looked around inside the dorm seeing it was a total wreck. "You know guys... If we give it some redecorating it wouldn't be so bad..." Daisuke mentioned looking around.

"Wouldn't be so bad!?" Syrus exclaimed. "This is worse then the Slifer dorm!"

Daisuke ignored Syrus' complaining before seeing a wall of the mythical Millenium Items as he grew serious. _'Okay that's phase 1 of the task down... Now on to phase 2...'_

"What are all these on the walls?" Syrus asked frightened.

"Do you think this is involved with the Shadow Games?" Chumely asked equally frightened.

Syrus sees Daisuke was close before crying, "Daisuke don't stand to close to the wall!" Daisuke only ignore him before pulling out a camera.

SNAP!

He took a picture of the things on the wall before jolting down some notes. Curious Syrus, and Chumley looked to see what he was writing. When Daisuke sees them he turned over to make sure they don't see as they pouted as he continued writing.

* * *

 _Daisuke's Notes:_

 _Subject: Shadow Games_

 _This Abandoned dorm is more surprising then I could possibly imagined. I mean sure the dorm was a total wreck but seeing pictures of the Items on the walls really tell me some of the things I heard were real according the Professor Banner's story here. Me, Syrus, and Chumely looked over seeing that several students including Alexis Rhodes' brother was missing here after they gone here suddenly. For right now I am making sure I get what I'm trying to get. For now phase 1 of the task is complete. I'll have to report this to dad sometime soon or mom or I don't know,_

 _Singed, Daisuke *****._

* * *

"What are you writing?" Syrus asked trying to leer over his shoulder again. "This is private Syrus don't look!" Daisuke defended holding his notes close to him.

"Private?" Syrus asked him.

"Yes you see their is a reason the Shadow Games, and Millenium Items interest me so much." Daisuke told him.

"Well what are they?" Syrus asked him.

"That's for me to keep or for you not to know." Daiuske answered as Syrus sighed a bit. Suddenly another feminine scream was hear alarming all three of them as they gasped a bit. "That was Alexis! Come on!"

Nodding they all ran to see what happened to her as he spots something picking it up showing it was Cyber Angel Dekini. Daisuke recognized it as one of Alexis' monsters as he grunted a bit.

Wanting to save her he ran to the corridor.

"Ugh h-hey wait up!" Syrus complained as he, and Chumley ran to catch up to Daisuke.

"Alexis!"

They made it to see she was in a demon like coffin knocked out as Daisuke cried, "Alexis!" Then suddenly some laughing was heard as they turned to see no-one, "She can't hear you... She's locked away in the Shadow Realm..."

"Who's there!?" Daisuke demanded before some shadows rose as it was revealed to be the Shadow Duelist.

"Your worst nightmare coming true." The Shadow Duelist smirked.

"Who are you?" Daiuske asked him.

"My name is Titan. And I am a Shadow Duelist." The Shadow Duelist introduced.

Daisuke gritted his teeth, _'Great first the items, and now this!? Well if the Shadow Games are that real then he should be a good test subject...'_ Staring at the Cyber Angel Dakini card he gotten from Alexis he shuffled it into his Ritual deck. "Alright Shadow Duelist!" Daisuke yelled feeling a challenge coming on. "If you want a Shadow game you got one!"

Syrus, and Chumley turned to him shocked, "W-W-Wha!?" Titan smirked as his cyborg Duel Disk flared to Life. Daisuke got ready himself on his. But what pulled out was something different. It's what looks like a dragon Duel Disk.

"Daisuke where did you get that?" Syrus asked him surprised seeing it.

"I'll tell you later." Daisuke said slamming his deck into the Dragon Duel Disk. "Believe it or not Syrus this is my original Duel Disk."

"Original?" Chumley asked surprised as Syrus looked shocked. "Using your childhood toy to save you?" Titan asked smugly. "This 'toy' is the best one there is!" Daisuke defended. "If your done let's get started!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Major Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Titan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Get set to get decked!" Daisuke cried drawing his hand.

Titan 1st Turn:

"Prepare, you fool, to enter into the shadows," Titan jeered drawing a card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

Emerging from the shadows, as fitting as it may be, a somewhat skeleton-like feminine figure arrived. She wore some red armored shoulder pads, a velvet dress, an indigo-colored ragged cloak, and sharp wings to indicate how strong she may be.

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

"An Archfiend monster?" Daisuke wondered, a bit surprised. But what he heard about Fiend-types they have huge costs in Life Points, whether it's to the opponent or the duelist himself. In exchange, something good or bad may benefit from those consequences.

"Yes, and now that this card is out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gets 1000 Attack Points," Titan explained as the demon queen grew in power. **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**

Both Syrus and Chumley gaped at the sudden advantage Titan just received. And on the first turn, too! Luckily, since it was the first turn, he wasn't allowed to attack.

"Be careful, Daisuke!" Syrus called out. "I already knew that," Daisuke told him. "And I also know that if you keep those Archfiends on the field, you gotta pay Life Points during every Standby Phase of your turn."

Ttitan cackled, a little impressed by the young student's knowledge. Looks like this kid wasn't as half-brained as he thought.

"Now I don't... not after activating the Spell Card, Pandemonium."

Quickly inserting the Spell Card right into some sort of slot, the slot began filling up with light that illuminated the entire room. Daisuke, and the other spectators besides Titan had to shield their own eyes from the light.

Sensing that the blinding light had dissipated, everyone glanced around, noticing an obvious change in scenery. There were gargoyle-like statues abd large centipede statues sticking in the walls, emitting a sense of fear, while the ground stood as some sort of rocky-like spider web.

* * *

 _Pandemonium_

 _Fiend Spell Card_

 _Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card._

* * *

"Pretty cool..." murmured Jaden.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery," Titan revelaed. "It changes the rules! Now I don't have to pay any Life Points for my Archfiends, and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle, I get to put another Fiend right into my hand! I know what you're thinking; your little friend's fate is all but sealed! Well, you're right!"

While he spoke, the ground began shaking, and the coffin's door closed and sealed up Alexis inside before the coffin itself was wrapped up by rough, claw-like tentacles. Once again, the ground was trembling as the coffin submerged and buried itself underground.

"Alexis!" Daisuke cried reaching his hand out.

"That's not fair!" Chumley growled.

"Yeah! What have you done?!" Syrus cried out, glancing angrily at Titan.

"The same thing that I would do to you," Titan andered, getting irritated by both Chumley and Syrus's constant presence. "Should you continue to pester and annoy me!"

Daisuke 1st Turn:

Seeing his two friends whimper in fear, Daisuke grew displeased. "Hey! Just leave my friends out of this! My move!" He drew a card, then became preoccupied with his thoughts.

 _'Don't got something to handle against his 1900 points... But that doesn't mean I should give in...'_ Daisuke thought looking over his hand. "I summon Sonic Bird attack mode!"

The bird appeared cawing in front of the field.

* * *

 _Sonic Bird_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And if he summoned I can add either a Ritual Spell or Ritual monster to my hand! I chose the power of Chaos Form!" Daisuke said revealing the spell.

"Yeah Chaos Form!" Syrus cried excited. Once Daisuke summons Chaos MAX this duel is as good as over!

"And, I'm gonna throw down 2 facedowns, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Daisuke: 4000**

 **Titan: 4000**

* * *

Titan 2nd Turn:

Titan sneered, thinking this was going to be easier than he thought. "Too bad you won't have a chance to use them. I summon Terrorking Archfiend in Attack Mode!"

Resembling very deadly and similar to his Queen counterpart, Terrorking Archfiend had a much bulky figure and was already twice as strong as his Queen, with a few different aspects for appearance other than the crown on his head.

* * *

 _Terrorking Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle._

* * *

"Now, you have two ficious Fiends to contempt with! And thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen Archfiend, the Terrorking's Attack Points automatically increase by 1000, making him an even more fiendish force to be reckon with!"

Using her power the queen gave her king power as it roared. **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**

"3000 Attack Points?!" Daisuke gasped, clearly not expecting this outcome.

"That's right!" Titan said, not yet fully releasing the power of his two Archfiends. "And now, I'm going to put them all to good use! Terrorking Archfiend! Attack Sonic Bird! Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened up like a gate, with several moths and wasps fleeting out and heading straight at Sonic Bird.

"No way! You forgot about my facedown card, Dimension Wall!" Daisuke yelled, who was prepared for this moment. "This Trap Card causes the damage to trade places! Which means you take 1600 points of battle damage in my stead!"

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

Titan merely smirked. "You thought that you could lure me into a Trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your Trap won't work on my Terrorking! He simply activates his ability! An ability that will determine our monsters' way of chance!"

A lava pit resides somewhere in the Pandemonium's den, and floating out of the lava pit came a couple of multi-colored pool balls with numbers on them. They all flew towards Titan's side and hovered besides him.

As Daisuke stared, Titan began explaining, "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's special ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random. And if it happens to be a 2 or 5, then your Trap's destroyed, and Archfiend stays to fight on my side! So, let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

Wisps of fire blazed through each pool ball, one fire to another as it kept rotating over and over in a circle. The chance of failing seemed higher than winning, or so anyone thought.

"It's okay! The odds are way in Daisuke's favor!" Chumley tried to encourage.

"You flunked math, Chumley," Syrus reminded dully.

"No, I got a 54!"

The wisp of fire started to gradually slow down; its time almost up. Right at that moment, the wisp landed straight on a 2.

"2!" Titan grinned sinisterly. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend! Dimension Wall is shattered! Locust Storm Barrage! Finish him!"

Once the Barrier surrounding Sonic Bird's body vanished, the wasps swarmed in and started invading his body while he cawed in pain, trying to fling the wasps off him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to deal with the numbers and exploded as Daisuke grunted at this. **(Daisuke: 2400)**

"Well, that stinks," Daisuke commented. "But at least it activates my other Trap! Byroad Sacrifice!"

* * *

 _Byroad Sacrifice_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if a monster on your side of the field is destroyed by battle. Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

"When my Monster's destroyed in battle, this Trap card allows me to automatically summon a monster from my hand! And I summon Ritual Shaman! Defense Mode!"

The shaman appeared defending himself.

* * *

 _Ritual Shaman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _While in face-up defense position all Ritual Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by a spell card._

* * *

"Oh, way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

"That Shaman should keep Jaden safe!" Chumley agreed. Overhearing the spectators, Titan said, "I don't think so... At least, not from this!"

Shockingly, Titan took out something from his pocket, and it happened to be the Artifact. Immediatly, the eye in the center of the Artifact began shining, forcing everyone to shield their eyes once again.

"Now, the Shadow Games have truly begun! Don't your Life Points seem so insignificant? Now that it's your very life that's at risk?"

After the light died out, Syrus and Chumley shrieked, perceiving something wrong with Daisuke's body. "Daisuke! Your body!" Daisuke noticed that part of his body had disappeared but he kept calm seeing this. What was this? And where did her body parts gone too?

"It is the way of the shadows," Titan revealed grinning. "Transcending the game, attacking your body!" Daisuke grunted as he tried moving around, only to find her feet weren't working. "Hey, I can't move my feet!"

"Of course not. As the shadows grown faster, you will all be taken right into the shadows' grip, completely." Titan smirked gleefully. Feeling weakened and finding it hard to breath, Chumley and Syrus began coughing and choking madly. The shadows that were slowly increasingly growing was filling up the area, making it difficult to breath.

"T-the air! I can't breath!"

"You are at the mercy of the night now!" Titan continued, completely unaffected by the shadows whatsoever. "Treasure the numbness, for it will not last! Soon, you will be drawn into an infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with-"

"OKAY I GET IT ALREADY!" Daisuke shouted interrupting Titan. "So all I'm feeling is pain, and parts of me vanish as I lose my Life Points I get it!" Titan held up the puzzle-like object with a rope, smirking. "Still, you are no match against my Millenium Item! It's your move, but make it count, it may be your last!"

Daisuke stared down at his palm, which was a little faded due to the supposed 'Shadow Game.' _'Wow, Millenium Items, a shadow fog, who could ask for a better challenge? Better much so... phase 2 is complete!'_

 _'What's he smiling about?_ ' Titan cogitated, a little frustrated that his opponent wasn't even a little frightened by all that's going on. Either he was brave or just obnixiously stupid!

Daisuke 2nd Turn:

Daisuke got set himself. "Here goes, buddy! For my move, I play the Spell card Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Thanks to its effect, he drew two cards while continuing, "And I'll activate the Ritual Spell Card, Final Ritual of the Ancients!"

* * *

 _Final Ritual of the Ancients_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Reshef the Dark Being". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"So now by tributing Ritual Shaman, and Ritual Ninja I can summon Rashef the Dark Being!"

What appeared was Rashef to battle.

* * *

 _Reshef the Dark Being_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Final Ritual of the Ancients". Once per turn, by discarding 1 Spell Card from your hand, take control of 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field until the end of this turn._

* * *

"And now, I'll use his special ability which lets me discard a spell let's say Swords of Concealing Light to let me take control of Terrorking Archfiend! Rashef take control!"

The fiend readied magic ready to take control of Terrorking Archfiend until Titan began chuckling.

"I activate Terrorking's special ability once again!" Titan announced with self-confidence. Six pool balls remained floating in the air, the wisp of fire continuously going around in a circle to determine which number to go by.

"Oh no!" Syrus said nervously. "If he lands on a 2 or a 5 again..."

Unfortunately, luck seemed to favor on Titan's side once again, because this time, the wisp of fire landed on a 5. The blast that was intended for Terrorking Archfiend redirected itself back at Rashef, destroying him straight on.

"This stinks!" Daisuke groaned annoyed. "Talk about a run of some really rotten luck!"

"Now, all your monsters are destroyed, and you're next!" Titan told before guffawing roughly, knowing he was going to win with ease. This punk should have never picked a fight with the Shadow Duelist!

* * *

 **Seems like things are not going well in Daisuke's favor. Will Daisuke be able to defeat Titan? Or will the Shadow Duelist claim a new soul? Find out next time! Be sure to review!**


	6. The Shadow Duelist! Part 2!

**Hey guys it had been a while well now it's good to update again. Let's see if Daisuke has what it takes to defeat Titan! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

 **Daisuke: 2400**

 **Titan: 4000**

 **Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Daisuke 2nd Turn:

Daisuke was panting heavily, trying to get a grip on things and stay as conscious as possible. The whole Shadow Game thing was making his vision a little blurry, and, while he managed to maintain a good act, he struggled to keep herself still standing and awake. His current field, and Titan's current field doesn't make things easier with Pandemonium in play.

Titan's Field:

* * *

 _Pandemonium_

 _Fiend Spell Card_

 _Neither player has to pay Life Points during the Standby Phase for "Archfiend" monsters. Each time a player's "Archfiend" monster(s) is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, except by battle, that player can add 1 "Archfiend" monster from their Deck to their hand that is a lower Level than the destroyed card._

* * *

 _Terrorking Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _You cannot Normal Summon or Flip Summon this card unless you have an Archfiend Monster Card on your side of the field. The controller of this card pays 800 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. Also negate the effect of an Effect Monster that is destroyed by this monster in battle._

* * *

 _Infernalqueen Archfiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is specifically designated as a target of the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 2 or 5, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card. As long as this card remains on the field, increase the ATK of all face-up Archfiend monsters by 1000 points._

* * *

While Daisuke currently has none on his field.

"Your destiny's set," Titan remarked with a smirk. "Soon, my Archfiend deck will finish off all your Monsters and my Millenium Item will finish off your soul!"

"I still got cards to play!" Daisuke declared. "And as long as I do, and I'm still standing I will keep going! And, I'll throw down a couple of facedowns while I'm at it!"

* * *

 **Daisuke: 2400**

 **Titan: 4000**

* * *

Titan 3rd Turn:

Titan scoffed, still fully confident of himself. "Don't waste my time! Your Life Points won't last long enough to use anymore of your cards! And Alexis's soul will soon be gone! And so will yours! It's my turn! Draw!"

"I reveal my face-down card! Ritual Tailsman!" Daisuke cried.

* * *

 _Ritual Tailsman_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 Ritual Monster in your graveyard: Draw 1 card for each level it has x 2. When your opponent declares a direct attack while you control this face-up card: Remove from play 1 Ritual Monster in your graveyard: Destroy all monsters on your opponent's field that has ATK equal or lower than the removed Ritual Monster's. Destroy this card during your 2nd Stand-By Phase after this card's activation._

* * *

"This allows me to target a Ritual Monster such as Rashef, and draw a card for each of his levels times 2!" Daisuke called. "He is level 8 so I draw 4 cards!"

Drawing his cards Daisuke looked over his hand seeing some useful resources along with the Chaos Form he picked up with Sonic Bird.

Not bothered by the fact, Titan shrugged. "So, go ahead then! You could have 4 million, and it still wouldn't help you beat the crushing power of my Monster! Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give you an example! Attack, Locust Storm Barrage!"

The fiend attacked as Daisuke called, "I play Ritual Tailsman other ability! While I control this card face-up I can remove from play 1 Ritual Monster in my graveyard, and all monsters with you that have original attack power equal or then the removed monsters are destroyed! I remove Rashef, and he has over 2500!"

"Wow! Even though Terrorking has more attack power then Rashef it's original attack power is lower then Rashef's 2500!" Syrus cried with a smile happy that Daisuke had that counter measure.

"Totally 'licious!" Chumley cheered. "If Jaden keeps this up, we can finally get out of here! And Alexis too!"

A large wall of glass formed from beneath the ground to reaching up the ceiling, fully protecting Daisuke right as the wasps and moths flew head on. They bounced off the mirror wall and started investing onto Terrorking Archfiend and Infernal Queen Archfiend, destroying both Archfiend rulers.

"How dare you?!" Titan barked, angry that the two Monsters he had worked so hard to summon was simply destroyed, just like that!

"You mean by how I destroyed your monsters? You take big risks to fight someone as daring as me." Daisuke said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, let's see how daring you are after this! I use Desrook Archfiend's special ability, which allows me to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the Graveyard! Say hello to a not-so-old friend!" Titan declared discarding a card.

The king of Archfiends returned, a little weaker than usual due to his special ability wearing off, but he seemed rather angry at Daisuke for destroying him. Now, he looked ready to want revenge.

"Him again?" Daisuke asked annoyed, that this monster was revived very easily, and not only that it is still Titan's battle phase.

"And now, I activate the effect of the Field Spell card, Pandemonium! Hahahaha! Its powerful Magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if one of my Archfiends is ever sent to the Graveyard! Of course, this new Archfiend can't be as powerful." Titan laughed wickedly adding another Desrook Archfiend. "But then my Terrorking Archfiend packs more than enough power as it is! Now, let's try this again! Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking's Archfiend's chest was exposed out once more, sending hundreds of wasps and moths at Daisuke as he tried protecting himself with his arms for that direct attack. **(Daisuke: 0400)**

"Wait why didn't he used Ritual Tailsman's effect?" Chumely asked shocked Daisuke took all the damage. "That would've saved him a lot of Life Points!"

Syrus looked at him, and explained "He doesn't have another Ritual Monster n his graveyard! He removed his only one to protect himself from the attack that would've ended the duel from Terrorking's 3000 which was helped by Infernalqueen!"

"...Oh yeah." Chumley said sheepishly forgetting that fact.

Daisuke grunted from that attack, before his knees bent down forcibly as sweat trickled down the sides of his forehead. Heaving for some air, Daisuke gulped down a little bit of air with his dry throat, trying to stay strong as he forced herself to straighten his back. That last blow nearly got to her, but he's standing strong.

"As long as I've got two good legs, I'm still standing!" Daisuke declared at Titan.

Titan had to hand it to him; this punk was good. Taking the Millenium Puzzle out of his pocket, he spoke, "But your legs are not good. And now, with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!"

Seeing that his arms except for her hands had vanished just like her legs, Daisuke gasped, as well as his two friends.

"Aw man!" Syrus cried. "Daisuke's fading really fast!"

While Syrus and Chumley were concerned for the disappearing boy, Daisuke had other things in mind. _'Hmm...so this is the power of a Shadow Game... Totally feels hollow, and not only that this really seems dangerous...'_

Daisuke 3rd Turn:

"Better make this turn count!" Daisuke cried, drawing a card making a total of 6 cards in his hand. "Alright! I use the Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive!

* * *

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand._

* * *

"Which allows me to add Ritual Ninja back to my hand!" Daisuke declared adding his ninja. He looked seeing Cyber Angel Dakini, and grinned, "Now, I play the Ritual Spell Card, Machine Angel Ritual! So now I tribute Cyber Angel Idaten, and Ritual Ninja to Ritual Summon, Cyber Angel Dakani!"

The monster appeared before forming into one of Alexis' Ritual Monsters.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Dakini_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and destroys 1 of their monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Huh?" Syrus, and Chumley looked surprised seeing Alexis' ritual monster on Daisuke' field. Seems like Daisuke added it to his deck so they can get her back.

"And since I tributed Idaten I her attack, and defense points increase by 1000!" Daisuke cried as Dakini grew stronger. **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 = 3700/DEF: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**

Dakini looked around before seeing Daisuke, and asked _**"Who are you, and where's Alexis?"**_

"Long story short that guy we're fighting has taken her." Daisuke told her causing her to gasp, and looked to Titan. "Now her effect activates! So now you have to chose a monster you control, and destroy it!"

Titan grunted before calling, "The only monster I have is Terrorking Archfiend so him!"

"You heard him Dakini!" Daisuke cried as Dakini fired a blast that destroyed the Archfiend.

Titan grunted though called, "I send my second Desrook Archfiend to the graveyard to summon Terrorking in defense mode!" The king appeared again this tike in defense mode as Titan revealed another Desrook Archfiend from Pandemonium's effect.

"If you think you can defend yourself think again! When Dakini attacks a monster in defense mode you take piercing damage!" Daisuke cried. Letting out a battle cry, Dakani flew towards the ceiling and slashed Terrorking Archfiend, shattering him.

"Now you take piercing damage!" Daisuke called as Dakini slashed at Titan making him grunt. **(Titan: 1800)** The moment Titan took all of that damage, his lower half of his body began vanishing up to his waistline as part of the Shadow Game.

Syrus noticed and turned to a stunned Chumley. "Parts of him are starting to disappear too, Chumley!"

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley wondered, half-joking.

"It matters not!" Titan said declared not letting the damage getting to him. "Because I have yet another Desrook Archfiend! I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking! There's no escaping him! Rise again, Terrorking!"

Rising from the ashes on the ground, the skeleton-looking Archfiend spreaded his wings and roared at Daisuke, who doesn't look fazed having faced numerous fiends before.

"This guy's really overstaying his welcome! Very soon he'll stay in the graveyard!" Daisuke promised looking over his hands. "Now I summon, Ritual Wizard LV3!" A small wizard appeared on the field with a small staff.

* * *

 _Ritual Wizard LV3_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Each time a Ritual Spell Card is activated: This card gains 1 Ritual Counter (max. 3) For each Ritual Counter on this card it loses 300 ATK. You tribute this card that has 3 Ritual Counters, Special Summon 1 "Ritual Wizard LV6" from your hand, or deck._

* * *

"Now, do your worst!" Daisuke dared him.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0400**

 **Titan: 1800**

* * *

Titan 4th Turn:

"'Do your worst?'" Titan seemed amused by the dare as he drew a card. "You should be careful what you wish for! Because you just might get it! Especially with this card is in play! I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

As soon as Terrorking Archfiend dispersed right into the darkness, lightning took his place, in the form of a humungous skull-like creature with wings and lightning surging throughout his body like he was a lightning rod.

* * *

 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _The controller of this card pays 500 Life Points during each of his/her Standby Phases (this is not optional). When this card is targeted by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, when resolving the effect, roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1, 3, or 6, negate the effect and destroy the opponent's card._

* * *

"Whoa that guy looks like Summoned Skull!" Daisuke gasped.

"You wanted my worst? Well, now you have it!" Titan cried playing a spell card, "Riryoku!"

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

Recognizing the spell Daisuke winced, "Ah man!"

 _Cyber Angel Dakini: **(ATK: 3700 / 2 = 1850)**_

 _Skull Archfiend of Lightning: **(ATK: 2500 + 1850 = 4350)**_

"4350 attack points!?" Syrus cried shocked. "That's so much higher then Daisuke's monsters!"

"No attack Dakini! Super Charged Bolt!"

Lightning grew stronger the more it surged around Skull Archfiend of Lightning before he combined it in an attack that electrocuted Cyber Angel Dakini and caused her to shatter into tiny pieces.

"I'll admit nice try but I got Kuriboh to negate the damage!" Daisuke cried as the lightning struck the small monster.

Once he saw that Daisuke was growing more weaker and weaker with every second the duel is going on, Titan chuckled and took out the Millenium Puzzle as it glowed again. "Look into my Millenium Item, and feel yourself drifting even further into the shadows! You are defeated! Your Life Points are all but gone! Soon, you will be nothing but a hollow soul of a shell! Feel yourself drifting...drifting...drifting..."

Unable to take it anymore, Daisuke collapsed on her knees, gasping for breath as more sweat dripped down from his forehead to the ground. The pain, the sleepiness, the anxiety, it was all too much! Not only was his vision becoming more and more black, but he had a throbbing headache and an aching pain to point out.

 _'I...I can't see anywhere,'_ he thought. _'What's happening to me...?'_

Thinking that Daisuke might have had enough, Titan put away his Millenium Puzzle, smirking in success. Syrus and Chumley wanted to rush over there and help Daisuke get up, but they couldn't risk being sucked in the Shadow Game as well.

"He can't even stand up!" Chumley muttered.

"Daisuke!" Syrus yelled.

Seeing the poor, pitiful Slifer Red on his knees, Titan thought, _'Look at him, so pitiful! The shadows are a powerful weapon, indeed! Even the ones simply in your mind! If only he knew...'_

Unknowest to anyone besides Daisuke, the top card of his deck began glowing, and a soft, purring sound echoed inside Daisuke's lost mind.

* * *

 _In complete darkness..._

Daisuke was groaning and kneeling in what seems to be a world of darkness. He didn't have any clue what was going on; only that she was in agonizing pain and suffering. Seeing a small ball of light flying out of her deck, Daisuke instinctively knew it was his friend Kuribon.

 _'Hey...that you, Kuribon?'_ Daisuke wondered, following Kuribon's trail around with his eyes, his mind still groggy. _'...What is it, pal? You...trying to tell me something?'_

Hearing Kuribon's purrs and cute sounds made him feel a little better, but it didn't stop his overwhelming headache. He felt that the way Kuribon was flying around, it was almost like he was trying to hypnotize him. Wait...hypnotize...?

That's it!

* * *

 _'Wait! That's it! That's what you're trying to tell me! We're not playing in the shadows! He's playing with my mind!'_

Understanding what was happening, Daisuke found new resolve to stand up and fight once more; this time, without showing any signs of pain or fatigue. And instead looked angered.

"Yeah! I've got this Shadow Game scam all figured out!"

Taking notice of what he said, Syrus and Chumley blinked, baffled. "Did he just say 'Shadow Game scam?' Chumley wondered.

"What's she mean, Chumley?"

Daisuke was more than obliged to answer Syrus's question. "I mean, my soul's not on the serving plate anymore!"

The two male spectators glanced at one another, still confused.

Daisuke 4th Turn:

"Let's keep going! My turn!" Much more resolved than before, Daisuke swiftly drew his card, a confident smirk on her face. No traces of fear or doubtness were found anywhere on his body. "First off during my Stand-By Phase since it had been two turns after it's activation Ritual Tailsman is destroyed!" His trap card shattered.

Titan was taken aback, not figuring out what was happening. _'What's going on?! Why isn't he scared anymore?!'_

"First, I'm gonna activate my Ritual Sacrifice Spell Card!" Daisuke announced.

* * *

 _Ritual Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove 1 "Ritual" monster on your graveyard from play: Destroy all spell, and trap cards on the field._

* * *

"It allows me to remove one monster with "Ritual" in it's name from my Graveyard! Then, all spells, and traps you have are removed from play! I'll remove Ritual Ninja, and now, I'll destroy your Pandemonium card!"

Directly straight out of the Graveyard, an electrical charged sphere of energy shot out and blasted away the remains of the Pandemonium field in no time. All that was left on the field besides the Monsters was the same cave-like area they were in before Titan played Pandemonium.

"So what?!" Titan scorned, holding up his Millenium Puzzle. "You still haven't destroyed this!"

"Heh. You better be careful what you wish for!" Daisuke repeated Titan's exact words from before with confidence.

Rashly, Daisuke threw his card straight towards the Millenium Puzzle in a way that she often seen ninjas throw shurikens in TV shows. Surprisingly, the card hit the Millenium Puzzle's eye center and stuck there.

Titan gasped. "What did you do?!"

"Simple. I expose you trickery!" Daisuke said seriously, as his body parts began returning back to normal like nothing had happened.

"Alright! You got your body back!" Syrus cheered, relieved to see that Daisuke was fine.

Daisuke replied, "I never lost it! This whole Shadow Game thing was just a huge farce! It was all just hypnosis! A whole lot of smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul! This guy's a complete sham! I mean, he's probably just some out-of-work bozo!"

"I-I'm not out-of-work!" Titan stammered. "I can get my job at the pub anytime I want!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that you could!" Daisuke taunted . "And I'm sure that paper Millenium Item will work well with the kitties!"

"No! Be quiet!" Titan was growing more agitated by this kid's constant insulting. "It's real! I'm real!"

"You're a sideshow phony!"

Titan recalled another fact, then smirked. "You fool! You forget! The girl! Don't you remember? She's imprisoned in a shadow tomb! Her soul is festering in the recesses of the Netherworld! That proves this Millenium Pendant is real! What do you have to say to that?!"

Syrus and Chumley looked at one another, fear and worry written all over their faces. It was true; they almost forgot about Alexis! If the Shadow Game wasn't real, then where did Alexis go? Her being a captive doesn't change anything!

"Huh, that you're as more stupid than you look?" Daisuke said coldly. "See, all the Millenium Items were sketched on the inside of this dorm. And yours would be called the Millenium Puzzle. Not 'Pendant.' You don't have Alexis's soul! You never did! So, hand her over, and hand over all the other kids you snatched!"

Titan's expression was filled with bewilderment. "Other kids? I have no idea what you're talking about! And because of your earlier comments, you can find your friend by yourself!"

Having said that, Titan threw his Millenium Puzzle to the ground, and once it made contact, the Millenium Puzzle made a small explosion, creating a sort of smoke screen that surrounded Titan and hid him safely from sight as he made his getaway.

"Gah!" Daisuke grunted, giving chase to Titan.

While Daisuke sprinted towards Titan, the statues surrounding the area began lighting up as he ran passed them. Once all statues were lit, they all focused on one spot in the center of the room, making Daisuke stop.

"Whoa!"

The ground started shaking like crazy, and a huge golden eye-like symbol lit up beneath everyone's feet, startling everyone. Titan even stopped to wonder what was going on, and he was just as confused as the rest!

Daisuke looked around, and remembered some words he read from his studying.

Right at the moment, the smoke swirled around right above their heads, engulfing both Daisuke and Titan in. The smoke whirled around until it fully transformed into a giant sphere of darkness crackling with electricity.

"Daisuke!" Syrus cried, running towards the sphere before Chumley tackled him to the ground. "What are you doing?! Lemme go! We have to save him!"

"No! We don't even know what'll happen if we touch that thing!" Chumley argued, keeping him hold on the ground. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Daisuke...I hope you're alright..."

* * *

 _Inside the void sphere of darkness..._

By the looks of the scenery of the void, Daisuke couldn't help but feel tensed. He knew what was going on right now.

Titan, however, doesn't know what was happening. "W-what is this?! Where am I?!"

"I know what were doing." Daisuke told him seriously. "We're participating in a real Shadow Game."

"A real what!?"

Hearing something approaching, both of them saw weird blobs plummeting from the skies and piling up one at a time. Eventually, those blobs reverted their attention towards Titan and began sticking themselves to his body.

"Help! They're attacking! Daisuke, save me-MMPH!"

One of the blobs took advantage of his open mouth and leaped right in, gagging him. As more and more blobs invaded his body, Titan grew weaker and weaker, until he collapsed and countless blobs descended upon his supposedly fallen corpse.

Noticing blobs surrounding her too, Daisuke looked around, trying to find an exit of some sort. Her back, left, right, and front were all blocked by the blobs, and it was too far for him to jump over the blobs.

 _ **"Kuri! Kuri!"**_ ("Don't worry, Daisuke! I'll save you!")

Glancing at her deck, Daisuke was surprised to see a small brown furball with a ribbon struggling to squeeze her way out of his duel disk. When he finally popped out, shelanded straight on his arm; her huge eyes staring straight at Daisuke.

Daisuke looked surprised seeing her, "What? Kuribon?" Kuribon smiled at him.

Hearing Titan's muffled cries as he was forced to swallow up all the blobs, Daisuke turned to him, clinging onto Kuribon to protect her. Titan turned to him, although he seemed different, due to having red eyes.

"Daisuke Mochida...The shadows aim for a soul," Titan spoke in a monotone voice. "Only one shall survive..."

Daisuke was even tensed at this. "All right. Let's continue this!"

"This duel will now continue on the Shadow Realm." Afterwards, the blobs quickly dispersed for room and the monsters and other cards Titan and Jaden had on the field returned, thus commencing the duel once more.

"Alright it's still my turn!" Daisuke cried, releasing Kuribon before she floated near his side. "Now I play Infected Mail!"

* * *

 _Infected Mail_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Send it to the Graveyard at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now I play it's effect! At the cost of it him being destroyed during the end phase one level 4 or lower Monster I control can wage a direct attack!" Daisuke cried. "Now Ritual Wizard attack him directly!"

Once influenced by the mail Ritual Wizard fired a ball of light at Titan who took the hit. **(Titan: 0600)** "I play a face-down, and end my turn!" Daisuke ended, as Ritual Wizard shattered.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0200**

 **Titan: 0600**

* * *

Titan 5th Turn:

"Very well, my turn," Titan said emotionlessly, drawing a card.

"Yeah, but don't forget! Without your Pandemonium Field card in play, your Archfiend causes you 500 Life Points per turn!" Daisuke reminded as dark smoke wisp out of Titan's mouth. **(Titan: 0100)** Daisuke smirked just one more good blow, and this duel is over.

"500 Life Points are nothing compared to a soul!" Titan declared, grimacing. "Now, Skull Archfiend, attack!"

Skull Archfiend of Lightning shot out a blast of lightning at Daisuke intending to finish the duel.

Daisuke cried, "Trap Card open, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This negates you attack, and ends the battle!" Daisuke cried.

"That's if my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your Trap card useless, that is!" Titan reminded; six pool balls engulfed in a wisp of fire besides him. "If this roulette lands on a 1, 3, or 6, your Negate Attack Trap fails to activate!"

Daisuke grunted, having hated that chance ability. Already, he's had bad luck with that thing, and he really didn't want to deal with that again! Oh well, guess it was all or nothing!

The wisp of fire kept switching from one pool ball to another, constantly flowing around over and over until it landed on a...2.

"What!? Two!?" Titan cried shocked as Skull Archfiend of Lightning stand down. "Fine I'll play Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

* * *

 _Dian Keto the Cure Master_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 1000 points._

* * *

"So now I regain 1000 Life Points in response to this card's activation!" Titan called as he glowed a soft blue. **(Titan: 1100)** "Now I place one card face-down, and end my turn! Your fate is sealed! You have not a single card remaining from your hand! I will take your last Life Points next turn! Then, you'll join the rest of the students I've taken...in the Shadow Realm!"

Daisuke 5th Turn:

"Better make this turn count, because one way or another, it's gonna be my last! Here I come!" Daisuke muttered, drawing his card.

Kuribon was shooing away the blobs with her small claws. She was lightly growling at the blobs, who seemed to be quite terrified by the Light Attribute Monster as they ran off and avoided him.

Titan meanwhile formulated a plan, _'If I can last one more turn i can activate Battle Scarred for both me, and him to take the toll of the matenience cost of Skull Archfiend of Lightning...'_

Looking over his hand Daisuke grinned, "Go time. I play the ritual spell, Chaos Form!"

* * *

 _Chaos Form_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or "Dark Magician" from your Graveyard, whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the "Chaos" or "Black Luster Soldier" Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

"Now I can tribute monster from my hand that at least adds up to 8 levels! But I can pay Ritual Raven to have him be the entire tribute instead!" Daisuke cried sending the Raven to his graveyard. "Now I Ritual Summon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

Daisuke's ace monster from his Ritual Deck appeared roaring on the field.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Ritual_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Form". Must be Ritual Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent's card effects. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict double piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Titan looked up at the dragon in horror.

"Now Blue-Eyes take down his Archfiend!" Daisuke called as the Chaos Dragon fired a blast shattering Skull Archfiend of Lightning.

* * *

 **Daisuke: 0200**

 **Titan: 0000**

 **Daisuke wins the duel!**

* * *

"Nooooooooo!"

Dark smoke enveloped around Titan as blobs piled and cemented onto Titan, sticking onto him like wads of sticky gum. He struggled, gasping for breath as he tried fighting back.

"G-get off me! Tell my kids I...love them!"

As the blobs began swallowing Titan whole, Daisuke and Kuribon simply stared, amazed. "Whoa... Well that escalated quickly."

Desperately searching for an exit, Kuribon began scratching at the walls of darkness, and thanks to her powers, she was able to provide a small opening, which widened quickly and made way for some light.

"Huh? Think that's an exit?" Before Daisuke could question anymore, he saw more blobs piling up; the countless of blobs forming like an army. "Well, good enough for me!"

Kuribon flew out of the hole she created and watched as Daisuke tumbled out of the hole.

"Daisuke!"

"Are you okay?"

Glancing up, Daisuke saw her two friends, Chumley and Syrus, rushing towards her. He had no idea how long he was in the sphere of darkness, but perhaps it wasn't too long.

"Oh, hey guys!" Daisuke waved at them, giving off a cheeky grin.

"DAISUKE!" Syrus tackled him into a hug.

"Whoa there, buddy! I'm still alive!" Daisuke chuckled.

"What happened in there?" Chumley asked. His body shook for a second, sensing something ominous about to happen, before he turned his head and realized something was happening to the sphere of darkness. The sphere crackled with electricity and it seemed that something bad was about to happen. As quickly as he could, he got on top of Syrus and Daisuke, shielding them both with his huge body.

Strong winds whirled around as the sphere of darkness was shrinking smaller and smaller. The winds were so powerful, that they tried to suck in Alexis while she was still in the coffin. Not letting that happen, Daisuke struggled to get Syrus and Chumley's heavy weights off her before he grabbed hold of the coffin, keeping Alexis from being wafted off.

Hearing a loud gun shot-like explosion, Daisuke yelped before seeing it was only confetti the moment the sphere of darkness vanished.

* * *

Crowler was exploring around the dark places of the abandoned dorm, his flashlight guiding him through the dark. He snickered, wanting to see the terrified look on Daisuke's face. Maybe tommorow, he'll pack up his things and head for the next ship off the island! After all, tomorrow is where the delivery ships come!

"Come on, Shadow Duelist! I want to hear every last detail!" he called out before spotting a card on the ground. "Hmm? What's this? It's that Shadow Duelist's Pandemonium card! He would never leave this behind unless...HE LOST?!"

Grumbling, Crowler turned around, ripping the card to shreds in frustration. Okay, so the whole Shadow Duelist scaring Daisuke plan failed. No matter, because he's got more plans up his sleeve just waiting, all for Daisuke Mochida!

* * *

Slowly waking up, Alexis regained consciousness. She seemed alright, but the first sight in front of her was Daisuke who was looking over her.

"Alexis you awake." Daisuke smiled.

"Wh-What happened to me...?" Alexis asked him.

As quickly as they could, Syrus and Chumley explained to Alexis the events that occurred a couple of hours ago, and how they had been waiting for her to wake up.

"Oh, yeah! There was this strange man who kidnapped me!" Alexis gasped.

"That's right! We found your card, too! Along with this!" Daisuke handed her her Cyber Angel Dakini card back and a picture of a young male student.

Alexis gasped, tears whelming up in the corners of her eyes. "My...brother? Oh...This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time!"

"That's right," Daisuke nodded. "I brought it to let you know that we want to help you find him. After all, we can't have you getting locked up in tombs searching by yourself!"

"You... really were worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked him.

While they had been talking, the sun started rising, indicating that it was now daylight and early in the morning.

"Uh-oh! Sun's up! We better get back before they notice that we're gone!" Daisuke called running off. "See ya in class!"

Syrus, and Chumley quickly followed salute.

Alexis turned back to stare at the picture of her dear brother. Maybe this was just the first step to finding him. Someday, she'll find her dear, sweet brother, and tell him all that he's missed and how her new friends helped her out.

* * *

 **This took a long time but it's done now! Next chapter is Daisuke squaring off against the Kaiser, Zane Truesdale himself! Be sure to review!**


End file.
